My Love Started With A Curse
by CrosswordGirl
Summary: He come to love her with a mark on the back of his neck and a will to protect that stronger. But now the enemy wants Sasuke at any cost. How will that leave his wife and their unborn child. Plz R&R S&S.
1. Our Worry For You

My Love Started with a Curse

Sasuke Uchiha woke up about midnight, wondering what had woken him from his slumber. Looking to his right, he only found a cold breeze come over him. Sitting up on the bed he looked around for Sakura Uchiha. Sasuke started to worry where Sakura had gone to. It wasn't like her to disappeared in the middle of the night. Sensing for her chakra he relaxed when he found it out side of the bedroom.

On the master bedroom balcony of the new rebuilt Uchiha mansion Sakura looked out to the stars. Sakura had yet to tell Sasuke of her sleeping problems. But they were more of a memory then a nightmare. The memory of when Sasuke went berserk for the first time and the exam.

Staring into the sky, she hadn't notice Sasuke come up behind her. Wrapping his arms around Sakura he asked why she couldn't sleep.

"I keep having memories of the exams come into my head. For some reason thought they won't leave. No matter how much I try to forget, they wont go away." Sakura leaned into Sasuke hold. Sasuke hold on Sakura became a little tighter.

"Sasuke, what am I gonna do. I so scared that I'll lose you if the seal is broken again" Sakura turned around and cried into his chest. Sasuke on the other hand knew what she was afraid of. Him going berserk. Sasuke felt Sakura start to settle down in his arms. Holding her closer he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Picking her up bridal style, Sasuke took her back to bed. Placing himself as the pillow he watch as Sakura slept in her husband's arms. Sasuke on the other hand was also afraid of him going berserk.

_Flashback Start:_

I stood up and look over to Sakura. She was injured and she was in her knees, with bruising coming to many parts of her body.

"Sakura" I whispered. "who did this to you" I look over to Sakura wanting an answer. Thought nothing came, just a look of shock on her face. "who was it" I now demanded, Sakura finally spoke

"Sasuke . . . . . . . what happen to you" Sakura whispered to me. I turned to my fallen teammate. I just stood there and looked at her.

"don't worry Sakura, I'll be alright. It's only power. Power flowing through my body to protect what I care for and what I must do before I can show the object of my protection what they mean to me."

Sakura looked at me as I approached her. I placed my hands on both side of her face. I felt her lean into the left hand side. I notice this and came to the conclusion that he was hitting her on the right. I continued to what I had to say.

"Thought I have never felt any better. He made me understand what it is I must do to follow my path. I must have power at any price. Even if it means being consumed be evil" I still held a lock gaze with Sakura. "now tell me who did this to you Sakura" Before Sakura could react, the sound ninja responsible for her injures spoke.

"that's be me" he spoke. I look at Sakura once more time. Turning away from her I walk a safe distance from her and Naruto. But it wasn't much help, he attacked. Having a feeling he would go after Sakura and Naruto I moved them to a safer spot. To the sound ninja thought, it looked like I had been killed.

"did I do it" he spoke. Looking around. Sasuke place Naruto on the ground and then place Sakura on the ground also.

"S. . . .Sa . . . . .Sasuke" was all she could manage. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with worry once again.

"I'll be fine. Stay and watch Naruto" I answered and went to fight.

"did I get him" he spoke once again"

"not quite" I spoke behind him then side kick him into a tree. "this is for Sakura's injures" I thought to my self. Looking at his form I notice that his waves came from the palm of his hands. "gotta do something about that now, don't I" I thought once again.

"you brat, you'll pay for that" the sound ninja ran at me. I dogged his attack and went to his back. Grabbing his arms I preceded to pull them out of the shoulder sockets.

"you seem very proud of your arms of yours. Very attached to them, let's change that shall we." I heard his scream signaling the dislocation of the shoulders. I kick him away one again and look at the last one of the trio. The look in his eyes, they told me his was afraid, but I didn't care, I wanted more to satisfy the need for power. As I walked up to him, I heard Sakura scream and run up behind me

"NNNNOOOOOO. SASUKE NNNNNOOOOO" she shouted. I turned to look at her when she had wrapped her arms around me. She was crying.

"Sasuke stop please." She whispered to me. I couldn't take me eyes off her. She wouldn't let go either.

Time stood still for the both of us, as we started into each other. Wanting and needing to know that I would be safe and that this part of the exam was only a dream. Finally I felt the marks retract. There I fell limp in her arms. The object I now know I must protect to keep her alive.

_Flashback End:_

Sasuke came out of his memory to look once again at Sakura. She had become his weakness, the only thing that had help him, besides Naruto and Kakashi sensei, she had been only one of few to remind Sasuke to fight the unwanted marks on the back of his neck.

"Sakura, your really are a lot stronger then you think"

Sasuke placed Sakura o her side of the bed. In a second thought he received a grumble of mean from Sakura. Sasuke then became comfortable in the middle. Placing and arm around Sakura, he brought her back into his embrace.

Looking at her once again Sasuke thought to himself. "Sakura you are the object of my protection. Not only that but you will become a fine mother to our children." Sakura stirred in the arms of her husband, though didn't wake up.

"and to think this all started when the curse, Orochimaru gave me acted up the first time. I showed you how I felt about you." Sasuke thought. "who'd ever thought I come to love you. My Sakura Uchiha"

_Author Note: _

_Most of this story was based on Naruto Episode 33. Sorry if there are any spelliung mistakes. I have a problem with that. I'm an Australian using both American and Australian spelling. Sorry if this pissed anyone off. Hope you enjoyed the read. Thanks for reading and please review. Even if it sucked. Thanks again._


	2. Good Day to BAD

_Author Note: To tell now. Sasuke has not killed Orochimaru yet, he's the bad guy and Itachi will only mentioned. That is all. And Orochimaru death will be completely different to the show. That's all, have fun reading. And I have decided to let Itachi in and be helpful, cause Orochimaru must die! _

A couple of weeks after the nightmares, Sakura was finishing training with Tsunade. Before leaving Tsunade stop her.

"Sakura please come with me. I need to see something about you."

"Hai Tsunade-sama" spoke Sakura walking in place with her sensei. Walking to the hospital Tsunade and Sakura went into one of the free check up rooms.

"ok Tsunade-sama why am I here" wonder Sakura sitting up on the bed waiting for Tsunade.

"your chakra is, and has been off for some time. I would like to give you a check up, that's all Sakura. Don't go killing me for caring.

"sorry Tsunade-sama" spoke Sakura knowing what her sensei was talking about.

"good, now stay still. This wont hurt I promise."

'_everything is going ok, so why is her chakra starting to stir so badly. Her health is fine. I really can't find anything wrong with her. Unless. . . '_ "Sakura have you been sexual active lately"

"Tsunade-sama" shouted Sakura, she then whispered "yes I have." When hearing this Tsunade click as to what was happening to her student.

'_just double check'. _Placing her hand on Sakura abdomen, she watched as her chakra turned from the normal green colour to that of a blue then a pink. Sakura on the other hand couldn't take what she was seeing and fell faint on the bed.

"that's why my periods were late" she whispered and fell faint.

"well what you know, twins." Tsunade looked at her student. "nice to know you could handle it Sakura" Tsunade picked Sakura up and place her in a room with a window and a view. Leaving her there, she called for Shizune.

"yes Tsunade-sama" she replied

"send for Uchiha Sasuke. If he doesn't come then tell him that his wife is in the hospital" Tsunade inform her other apprentice.

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

Leaving Tsunade at her desk, she looked at the paper work. _'Better do some, before Sasuke comes in and thinks I put his wife in a comma.'_ Tsunade thought dryly.

Sasuke was training with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They stop however when Shizune showed up asking for Sasuke.

"I'm not going" was the answer she received.

"not even if it was about Sakura"

Sasuke froze on the spot. Thinking again he realized that today she was training with Tsunade. Bidding Kakashi and Naruto later Sasuke left to the office.

"Tsunade what have you done to Sakura this time" shouted a furious Sasuke. Tsunade waited calmly in her chair for him to settle down. Sasuke notices this and settled down, but still wanted to know what had happen to his wife.

"where is she and what have you done this time" Sasuke spoke as calm as he could

"I have done nothing, but you on the other hand have. Sakura is fine and she will be working at the hospital only. Also you will only be doing mission ranked C and D." Tsunade stop to watch the look on Sasuke's face.

"can I ask why"

"you got her pregnant" Tsunade spoke with a huge smile on her face. Sasuke face darken

"I want to see Sakura" Sasuke spoke dryly.

"as you wish but I will not leave until I know that she is awake. She fainted because of the info I gave her" Tsunade held a laughter down when remembering how she acted. Sasuke face went back to it's natural tone.

"that's fine, but I get to tell her. She'll think it was a dream" spoke Sasuke

"you're her husband" Both left to watch Sakura sleep and then start to come aback to reality once again, looking around she only saw the smile and smirk of Tsunade and Sasuke faces. Noticing the Sakura wanted answers, Tsunade left them be.

'_and she thought it would be a dream'_ As Tsunade left Sasuke and Sakura heard her laughing about the situation.

Sakura woke up wondering why she was in the hospital at 11:30 at night.

"oh on Sasuke" she snapped. As Sakura was getting out of bed she feel a bit faint. Sasuke just returned from the house. As he walked in he saw Sakura starting to fall. Running up to her, Sasuke caught Sakura and place her on the bed.

"thanks Sasuke. She spoke

Sasuke looked at his wife. Wondering if she would think it was nothing but a dream, he wasn't to sure, so there was only one way to find out about it.

"what did you do to yourself this time" Sasuke asked

"Tsunade told me that I'm pre . . . . . pre. . . ." Sakura could finish

"pregnant and are having twins" Sasuke finished for her.

"so she wasn't kidding." Sakura looked at her husband "um . . . . .Sasuke" Sasuke looked at his wife wondering what was wrong. "what about him and Itachi"

Sasuke was stopped dead. What would he do. The only time Sasuke had a chance with Itachi, he couldn't kill him, for Kisame come up from behind and knocked him unconscious. Coming back to reality, Sasuke understood why she was worried. It wasn't Itachi that was the problem, it was Orochimaru.

"Sasuke what is it. What's wrong" asked Sakura

"nothing really. Just worried that I'll lose you and the baby"

"they're twins honey"

"now I think I gonna faint" Sasuke spoke placing his hands on Sakura's abdomen. Sakura looked at her husband.

'_looks like a nightmare tonight'_ Sakura closed her eyes and placed her hand on Sasuke. _'when will this end. What are we going to do' _

After another check via Tsunade, Sakura was let out of the hospital.

"I fell hungry" Sakura spoke to the shy

"talking to the sky is a bad idea you know" Sasuke answered

"don't be mean, good I gonna hate this." Sakura still talking to the sky

"why that's" Sasuke spoke, hiding the snarl

"mood swings towards everyone" Sakura spoke looking at her husband

"I'll take it, but I better get pay back"

"for you yes, but what about everyone else. That's gonna be dangerous, even with Ino" Sakura spoke still walking

"why" wondered Sasuke, and he clearly twitted at the thought of her.

"cause she pregnant as well. you and Shikamaru are going to be dead if you piss us of." Sakura spoke as she turned around and looked at her husband.

"beside being dead we'll probably be digging our own grave" Sasuke commented

"you wish honey" walking over to the house, Sasuke stopped infront of Sakura. Sakura not knowing looked into Sasuke eyes, the sharingan was fully activated.

"whadda you" asked Sasuke

"Itachi" snarled Sasuke. "what do ya want"

Itachi looked from Sakura to Sasuke. _'so he has a greater power then hate. That would be love' _looking once more at Sakura.

"Orochimaru's death for good." Itachi looked at Sasuke, with no sharingan activated.

"the hokage." Both boys looked at Sakura. "we'll talk there"

Sakura disappeared to warn and yet inform Tsunade about Itachi. while both boys took the back ways.

"so what's with the girl"

"don't touch her Itachi. and your sister in-law" Sasuke spoke. Looking ahead they saw the hokage tower.

Jumping to her window, they saw Tsunade and Sakura in fighting stance. Sasuke looked at the two.

"strange" spoke Itachi

"it's normal for her" Sakura spoke. Placing her guard half down "Tsunade-sama we have a guest, and he might be from Akatsuki, but he wants to kill Orochimaru. And he's here to spoke to you aswell."

Turning to look at the elder Uchiha, Tsunade spoke her sorry to Sakura and sat down

"I'm listen Itachi Uchiha" facing Itachi she looked at Sasuke who stood infront of Sakura.

"besides the rest of the nation, Akatsuki will make a deal with Konoha to help them kill Orochimaru. And we will give you anything in return"

"leave Naruto ALONE" was all Tsunade said. and never touch any of the Uchiha family that reside in the nation. That goes for all of the Akatsuki" Tsunade looked at Itachi.

"it will be done"


	3. Negotiations

"is there anything else you need" spoke Tsunade.

"I need two days to report back to leader. And a place to stay until he is dead" spoke Itachi not leaving Tsunade gaze. Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

"I'll arrange that." Tsunade spoke returning her gaze to Itachi. "well there be others coming"

"only one. Deidara, missing nin of hidden rock village"

"fine. Either of you cause trouble, your both dead"

Itachi bowed and left through the window. Sasuke knowing what she was going to ask decided to voice his opinion well shout anyway.

" NO WAY IN ANY OF THE HIDDEN VILLAGES WILL THEY BE LIVING IN MY HOUSE" Sasuke screamed. Sakura knew this wasn't going well so she decided to take a chair and sit and listen.

"AND WHERE ELSE CAN I PUT THEM WITHOUT WORRY ABOUT DEATH IN THE VILLAGE"

"I DON"T CARE ALONG AS IT AWAY FROM MY FAMILY"

"SAKURA CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF AND SHE IS EVEN STRONGER THEN ME. TRY AGAIN" Sakura who was almost asleep started to listen more since she was now apart of this fight

"AND SHE HAS TWINS ON THE WAY. I WILL NOT PUT HER IN DANGER"

On and on this went, Sakura this Sakura that.

'_since when did I become a apart of this fight.' _Sakura thought, however Tsunade and Sasuke where not going down. _'there has to be away around this.'_

"SHE NOT 12 YEARS OLD ANYMORE AND SHE HAS TRAINED UNDER ME, AND DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD OUT HER IN DANGER SASUKE"

"12 YEEAS OLD OR NOT, I WILL NOT LOSE ANY MORE OF MY FAMILY TO THAT TEME" Sasuke snarled.

"this is getting old, and it's midnight" Sakura spoke to herself. _'that's it. I want home and bed. Time to tell them what I've thought of' _Sakura clear her throat and shut Tsunade and Sasuke up.

"QUITE THE BOTH OF YOU" screamed Sakura. waiting for Tsunade and Sasuke to look at her she place the chair back in it's originally position and spoke to them both.

"nice to know I'm loved for, but the fact that you two are worse the when it's Sasuke and Naruto at the dinner table or the ramen store, is really creepy."

"Sakura" Tsunade couldn't finish

"I'm not finished yet Tsunade-sama. Look I have an idea, and you will hate" pointing at Sasuke "and not to sure" pointing at Tsunade "let them live at the house" Sasuke just glared at his wife "and also have Naruto live there aswell. That way Sasuke and I can watch Itachi and Deidara." Sakura finished by sitting back on the chair

"and we can also put tracker and anti-touch the village on them. That way the hole village is safe. For the duration of the time they stay here. And to keep it quite, they are to wear a disguise jutsu so they can walk around the village, and we will also inform all of rookie nine, to be on the safe side" Sakura took a deep breath "CAN YOU BOTH LIVE WITH THAT" she screamed to end her point

"these trackers, even for you" spoke Sasuke.

"I said the whole village" snapped Sakura

"and the village. How do we do that" spoke Tsunade

"you'll find away" Sakura spoke with a smile

" will agree to this and move Naruto in tomorrow. Sasuke what about you. It is you house after all" spoke Tsunade

"I'm fine with it" he snarled. Sasuke did a few hands signs and disappeared. Sakura and Tsunade knew the reason.

"did you do the right thing Sakura"

"it's not the right thing but it's the only way. To keep both the two from Akatsuki and Naruto safe in away" she spoke.

"do you want me to come with you home." asked Tsunade

"he wont be home. He'll be with be with his family" spoke Sakura.

"what will you do?" asked Tsunade

"go home and wait. When his cooled down he come home and talk to me then" spoke Sakura.

"you'll be alright?" spoke Tsunade

"I will. Just give him time. I think the last thing he wanted was Itachi and Deidara in the same house as his family" Sakura said. Doing different hand seals, Sakura was infront of her home. The Uchiha complex. Walking into the house she made a hot chocolate, sat at the dinner table and waited.

Itachi was making his way to the hideout. Talking to Deidara about his new mission was the easy part, telling leader about what Konoha wanted would be the hard part. But leader did say anything. And he got anything. Thought Deidara would be the easiest. Walking into the kitchen, Itachi saw who he needed.

"how'd it go Itachi" spoke Deidara

"you follow me" Itachi spoke calmly

"to where" he asked.

"leader" was all Itachi spoke back

"yeah"

Walking through the ground, the stopped at leader's office. Knocking twice, they heard a "come in". Walking in, they stood infront of a desk.

"demands" spoke Leader

"leave all of Konoha, ad it's villagers alone and never go after the fox demon"

"that's all" he spoke

"yes" spoke Itachi

"well that not much. But a deal is a deal" spoke leader

"but what about"

"silence Deidara. I am a man of my word when it come to demands and treaties. I will not back down on what I have been told"

"sorry leader" spoke Deidara bowing low.

"accepted Deidara."

"leader what is our mission to be exact." Asked Itachi

"help the village out. As much as I would love to say recon, I can not, for this" Leader singed the scrolls and handed them to Itachi and Deidara. "one is the right's for you to travel and the other is for the hokage to sign. In doing this it states that Konoha will never be in the eyes of the Akatsuki again. Now leave me be" snapped leader

"hai" they spoke in unison.

"what now" spoke Deidara

"we leave in the morning, and being a couple of changes"

"what did Sasuke tell you NOT to do Itachi" spoke Deidara

"murder family" speaking those words Itachi left for his room. Deidara doing the same.

Itachi walked into his room.

'_why would he think I would kill them. I only kill the family before them because they only thought of me as a weapon. Nothing more nothing less' _Itachi sighed _'this family I will not kill Sasuke. I only kill what think I'm a weapon.'_

Turning to the window Itachi looked out of it.

'_that girl with pink hair. She will be different and she will make sure Sasuke treat his children equal. Not weapon and mud' _Itachi snarled at the thought of his father and how they were treated. _'but I will keep an eye on her Sasuke. But I know she will keep you under hand and remind you about your children' _

With that final thought Itachi feel asleep on the bed. Not really looking forward to controlling Deidara from all the women in Konoha.

"in a way this mission really sucks on ice" whispered Itachi falling asleep.

In Konoha, walking to the Uchiha distract, Sasuke was thinking about the plan. But no matter how many times he played it out in his head he couldn't think why.

Walking into the house he found Sakura meditating on the lounge room floor. Sitting down and copying her way he was the first to break the silence.

"I want answers Sakura"

Sighing in defeat Sakura opened her eyes. Looking at Sasuke she explained what she and Tsunade went through aswell, for she didn't like the idea just as much as Sasuke.


	4. It Has Started

The next day Sakura awoke to Naruto and Sasuke talking in the lounge room. But it was Naruto who woke her up.

"I can't believe this."

"well to bad stupid" spoke Sasuke. "and keep it down Sakura is still sleeping and now that she has twins, I don't want to feel her mood swing" Naruto looked at Sasuke confused

"she's pregnant" questioned Naruto

"and awake" spoke Sakura from the hallway. "why are you here so early Naruto."

"Tsunade-baa-chan told me to move into the Uchiha estate by the end of the day, that's why"

"fine you can have Sasuke old room" snarled Sakura.

Leaving the living room both boys knew it was goin to be hell, because they knew that Sakura was not a morning person and now it was going to become worse with the Akatsuki coming to live as well.

Two days later Itachi and Deidara were in the office with Tsunade waiting on Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was at the hospital working a double shift, and was too finished around 8pm. So while waiting for the boys, Deidara, Itachi and Tsunade went over the paper work.

"that's all then"

"yes. This village and Naruto will be of the Akatsuki radar for good." Spoke Deidara

"and what about you Itachi" spoke Tsunade

"no harm will before them. If so then I will stand still while Sasuke kills me" Itachi spoke without real interest. However he did want to see Sakura skills.

"Itachi, please do me the favor and keep Deidara on a short lead. He might get his own fan service" Tsunade spoke

"I'll try. But I be kept under very, very close eye by Sasuke" said Itachi looking out the window. As if on clue there was a knock on the door.

"come in boys. And your late. You better not be turning into Kakashi." Tsunade smirked when she looked at both of the boys.

"in your dreams Tsunade-baa-chan" snapped Naruto

"I'd rather not" Sasuke smirked, knowing she wanted them to lose their temper. "let's go." Walking out the door Naruto followed. Then came Deidara and Itachi.

"where's Sakura" asked Itachi, expecting her to come aswell.

"working" snapped Sasuke, the sharingan activated. "nothing you need to worry about" walking ahead, Naruto wonder what was with his temper all of a sudden. Not really thinking on it, he kept his mouth shut, until they were home.

Walking into the house, Itachi was surprise at how much it looked the same.

"Itachi, you have your room and Deidara you have the bedroom nice to his." Spoke Sasuke going into the kitchen. Itachi stared at his brother. _'protecting his family is really what he wants'_. Not thinking any more on the matter Itachi left to show Deidara where they would be sleeping.

For the rest of the day nothing really happened. Sasuke and Naruto went to the park around the Uchiha complex to train, Deidara and Itachi went aswell, for they really had nothing to do. Sasuke and Naruto started with there usual name calling then fighting. Deidara just shock his head. Itachi was looking at the shy, still wondering what Sakura could do.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto had finished with training they headed back to the house. Looking at the clock Sasuke became worried.

"where's Sakura, I'm hungry" wined Naruto

"who's Sakura" spoke Deidara having a day dream. Thought was stopped when Itachi hit him over the head.

"don't even think about it. Sakura is way of limits Deidara." Snarled Itachi

"why" Deidara now wined.

"my sister in-law" he snapped. Looking at Sasuke, Itachi notice the worry in his eyes. "what is it Sasuke"

"Sakura should have been home around 8 not 10" he spoke

"WHAT" screamed Naruto "we have to find her, tell Tsunade, tell everyone tell. . . ." Naruto couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Instead He got hit on the head. Turning around he saw an exhausted Sakura on the verge of killing him

"why is it Naruto, when ever you're here, I get this huge headache." whispered Sakura, as she put her full weight on the wall. Naruto turned around to look at her.

"your late Sakura. what happen. Are you ok. And why are you late anyway. Can you make dinner for me cause your cooking is better then mine" Naruto felt light headed.

"I know I'm late, a team of ANBU came into the hospital, yes I'm fine, I had to fix them before I left, and no I can not make you dinner cause I tired and I'm going to bed." Looking behind her Sakura saw Itachi and Deidara. Walking up to them she gave them a smile.

"Hi Itachi and Itachi's partner, don't cause trouble cause I'm not in the mood." Sakura turned around to look at Naruto with fire in her eyes.

"Naruto, learn how to cook. I'm tired and I really don't care about food right now so leave me be" Sakura snarled at him

"Sakura" spoke Sasuke

"what" she snapped

"mood swings" he replied.

"that nice" she replied back. "and Naruto, you wake me in the morning ever again, you'll be dead for two days" turning to the others Sakura bided them good night. Walking to her room, Sakura fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

"what's with her" spoke Deidara

"be careful around her Naruto. Remember she is pregnant" spoke Sasuke. Going back into the lounge room.

"so that's why she has mood swings" spoke Naruto. He also bided everyone night and left for bed. Deidara also followed but went to his room. All that was left up was Itachi and Sasuke in the living room. Itachi looked at his younger brother. Sasuke only looked back at his brother.

"they treated me like a tool, and you like a mud, that's why the family is in the grave" spoke Itachi

"and the rest of the clan. I don't ever remember mum treating you like that" snarled Sasuke.

"she got in the way. And the rest of the clan felt the same way. I was also becoming powerful and they were afraid of that"

"why are you telling me this now. What has you being here to kill snake boy got o do with it" Sasuke snapped, but not raising his voice

"the family you are about to have Sasuke. That's what is has to do with it. I killed the clan for freedom and to live. Don't treat your children like our father did to us." Itachi spoke. Getting up Itachi went to bed.

"why would I want to be our father" Sasuke asked "he only cared to make you the clan leader and on only called you _his_ son" Sasuke spoke with vermin

"that's why I told you the truth to my reason, beside for wanting to know how strong I have became. Don't treat you children different to each other Sasuke" Itachi left to his room, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"we go to talk to Tsunade-sama tomorrow."

"hn" was all Itachi spoke. Stopping for a few second at the master bedroom Itachi looked at the door. _'be good to him Sakura. You the reason he has become stronger'_ Itachi thought going to bed

Sasuke walked outside. Looking up to the stars, Sasuke knew what his brother was telling him. _' treat them with differences and you will see another clan killing'_. Sasuke looked to the window where Sakura slept.

'_Sakura what have you done. To me you're the one I thought I would only use, but I have fallen in love with you. And now my brother is making sure we, well I treat the children with care. Looks like you're the best thing to happen to the clan after all' _

Walking into the bedroomSasuke saw Sakura sleeping. Crawling into bed he was amazed to see Sakura crawling into his embrace. Placing arms around her, he fell into sleep.


	5. Sakura Stays

Everyone was awake and eating breakfast around even in the morning. Well everyone but Sakura. All the guys decided to wait until at list later. Beside they didn't have to be there until midday anyway.

"man, how long is Sakura going to sleep for" wined Naruto

"make you own breakfast and keep it down dope" Sasuke spoke.

Itachi and Deidara just ate and ate their breakfast. Knowing full well, never to mess with a pregnant women, and never, ever wake her. Thought having Naruto around would be a bad thing.

"why do you want her awake yeah" asked Deidara

"cause her cooking the best, and it doesn't poison anyone" replied Naruto, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke saw this look.

"no"

"but why not" Naruto wined

"because I'm awake, and I have to go as it is, Naruto" spoke a voice from the hallway. Sakura walked into the kitchen in her work uniform.

"why" Naruto spoke putting his best puppy dog act on.  
"because I have to go to Tsunade-sama now. Which means all 4 boys are to move their asses and get ready, well manly Naruto." Everyone looked at Naruto still in his PJ's.

"fine" he snapped "but what about breakfast" he asked.

"Deidara and Itachi are shouting all of us to ramen" Sasuke spoke. Naruto to happy to care left the room in hyper mood. Deidara just glared at Sasuke.

"I ain't buying no idiot ramen" snarled Deidara.

"then find somewhere else to live" Sasuke snapped back

"why you.. . ." Deidara couldn't finished

"Deidara stop" snapped Itachi

"but the money" he now wined

"split in have with Sasuke" spoke Sakura, not wanting an argument to come. Sasuke sat there in shock

"I'll take that" Deidara smirked at Sasuke, loving the shock in his face. Sasuke just glared at Sakura but had no luck in intimidating her.

'_interesting how she got away with that'_ thought Itachi, still looking at the three infront of him.

After another five to ten minutes Naruto came bounding down the stairs, to see everyone ready. With a sight from Sakura about how hyper Naruto was, they left for Tsunade office.

"ah Sakura and everyone else. You're here early" spoke Shizune

"I have to se Tsunade–sama anyway, so the rest came with me" Sakura spoke

"alright go right in. She's waiting anyway"

Giving their thanks to Shizune they all walked into her office. However they were never expecting to see the Akatsuki leader there aswell.

"leader" both Itachi and Deidara spoke

"Sakura Naruto and Sasuke, please meet the leader of the Akatsuki organisation" spoke Tsunade. All three turned leader. Bowing in respect to Leader. "the Akatsuki leader is here to make sure you boys stay out of trouble. So please do" spoke Tsunade

"yes sir" spoke the boys.

"I will leave the rest to you Tsunade-sama" spoke the leader leaving. Itachi and Deidara looked at Tsunade. Knowing this was going to be a long day. The started with their plans and what they knew.

All four boys were at the ramen shop. Talking of the mission they needed to do.

"was it a good idea to leave Sakura behind" asked Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"if she comes then she'll be killed Naruto" snapped Sasuke. _'I can't lose her. Not when I nearly lost her when I left, I will not lose her again'_

"I hope your right Sasuke" Naruto spoke.

_Flashback Start :_

"_so what do we know about snake man" asked Naruto_

"_he has a lot of power in sound and is their leader" answered Sasuke_

"_anything else you would like to tell us" spoke Itachi looking at his brother. _

"_he has this ability to over speak and hates getting his hands dirty unless he must. He will only take the strongest of a group and of course can summon snakes." _

"_well that's the main points. I'll work around that and get back to you all" spoke Tsunade "one more thing. Does anyone not want anyone to go" spoke Tsunade_

"_Sakura" spoke Sasuke and Itachi at the same time" _

_Sakura looked at the boys in shock "WHAT" she snapped_

_Itachi and Sasuke looked at their family with red eyes, but she wouldn't back down. Doing some hand symbols she left. Sasuke was about to follow, but was stopped by Tsunade. _

"_don't go after her. I know how she's feeling" spoke Tsunade knowing where her student was. "explain bout not letting Sakura go. NOW" she snapped. _

"_she pregnant" spoke Itachi_

"_and we don't want to lose her" spoke Sasuke_

"_we?" Tsunade spoke wondering if Itachi was the same. _

"_yes we Tsunade-sama" spoke Itachi "I have taken a liken to the girl and Sasuke knows why I did it. Which also means I want no harm to come to my new sister" Itachi finished_

"_fine have it your way" spoke Tsunade 'please understand Sakura, they have you at heart'_

_Flashback End_

Sakura stood at team seven meeting grounds.

'_why Sasuke, why Itachi, why can't I go' _she thought. As she was about to leave, the one person she never wanted to see again showed up. "Kabuto"

"Mrs. Uchiha. Want to come for a visit to Orochimaru with me." He asked yet snapped at the same time.

"nope" she answered getting into fighting stance

"I hate forcing people" he spoke

Charging at Sakura, Kabuto wiped out three shuriken. Dogging and landing in a branch Sakura waited for Kabuto to make himself known.

'_where is he'_ Sakura thought

Sensing something behind her she looked and was hit unconscious.

"funny thing about being pregnant. You lose a lot of strength, and your sense are out of whack." Lifting her up Sakura was taken to the border of fire country.

"how did you go Kabuto" asked Orochimaru

"sending the note and the boy is ours once again" spoke Kabuto

"good, and after we have the Uchiha, kill the girl. But until the boy arrives, no harm is to come to her" spoke Orochimaru.

"hai Orochimaru-sama" spoke Kabuto

Writting the note Kabuto send it back to the village. Upon arrival at Tsunade office, she had Shizune, send for the boys. Arriving in the office Tsunade looked at all the boys.

"what is it" spoke Sasuke. Tsunade handed Sasuke the note.

"somehow they involved Sakura." she spoke. Sasuke read the letter.

"that bastard" yelled Sasuke. Itachi and the other read the letter out loud.

_To hokage and Uchihas,_

_We have something that belongs to you, and you have something that belongs to us. Shall we make a trade for the lovely pink ninja. The one Sasuke Uchiha for the one Sakura Uchiha. When made the choice, come to the village know as Ookami _(AN: wolf) _village. And we might consider returning her to you. _

_Have fun choosing. _

"why there" asked Naruto.

"because that was Sakura fist solo mission that went according to what was needed to do" spoke Tsunade looking at the boys.

"solo mission" spoke Sasuke

"I see now" snapped Naruto "when I went to find you, those three years"

"that's right" spoke Tsunade. "anyway, mission plan or not boys, you leave tomorrow morning to retrieve Sakura and kill the rest of sound.

"hai" they all spoke

"Itachi and Deidara, I would like a word for a moment" spoke Tsunade.

"what will you do. I know who the Akatsuki leader is, and I know why he wanted a treaty with us. But will you tell him or what until you know his daughter is safe" spoke Tsunade

"Deidara will leave to headquarters then we will leave to retrieve Sakura. he wont be happy about this" spoke Itachi looking at Tsunade.

" that muck I know" she answered.


	6. Hidden in Memory

Deidara was talking to leader about Sakura. Leader was not the happiest person right now knowing that she had been taken.

"this hasn't been the best of days for me" spoke leader. Deidara gave him a confused look "Kisame is complaining and now snake boy decided to take something precious from more then one person" he answered.

Deidara didn't understood what leader meant.

"leave me, and call me when you leave" spoke Leader. _'Sakura'_ he thought. Deidara left the office wondering what that was about.

Leader had to do something. He wasn't sure what thought. His problem was when ever it came to that girl, he couldn't help himself.

'_why. Why do I care, I left that family for a reason. My wife cheated on me and my daughter was only a baby, still needing her mother's milk. So I left.'_ Leader stood from his chair and went to his room.

Shutting the door he looked at a picture and photo. In this photo was that of a child around five years old holding leader. The picture had been taken by Itachi, which he hated. Itachi had found out about leaders little girl while asking him questions when he was drunk.

_Flashback:_

_Waking up the next morning, I had a massive headache. After fixing up my head I headed for my office. Walking into my office I found Itachi sitting in one of the chairs. Not wanting to know just yet, I grab a glass of water, and swallow, then had another drink. _

"_leader-sama, why did you leave your family" he spoke. I just ignored him. Thought he didn't drop it "especially a pink hair girl names Sakura" Itachi spoke. All I could do was spit my water out. _

"_what is the meaning of this Itachi" I snapped_

"_wondering why you left your family. That's all" he spoke again. _

_Knowing Itachi he wouldn't back down until he got his answers. He also knew that family was a touchy subject for me._

"_because her mother cheated on me"_

"_so why not bring your daughter with us. We could of trained her, and she would of been here and not with her mother" spoke Itachi_

"_I would of if I could. But Sakura was still on the nipple and wasn't taken any cows milk" spoke Leader. "or yes, she would be here. Tell me Itachi, why so interested"_

"_according to your calander, she is five years old in two days. And from what I hear, her and her mother are in a small village, know as Tsuchi _(AN: EARTH)_ village, want to go see her." asked Itachi_

"_why are you doing this Itachi. you're the one that killed your clan." I snapped at him_

"_my clan saw me as a weapon only, and my brother as mud. Nothing more nothing less" he answered._

"_fine you win, we'll go" _

_Leaving headquarters, we ran to Tsuchi village. Using a jutsu, we hid who we were, we started to look for Sakura. thinking more I decided to go to one of the parks. Itachi had disappeared, knowing him, he'll be back soon. _

_Walking around I found a five year old with pink hair. Walking up to her, I wasn't quite enough as stick snapped under my foot. Hearing the noise she turned around to look at me and I looked at her. We stayed like that until I found a pendent around her neck._

"_suck a pendent, where did it come from my dear" I asked here_

"_from my father. He left cause mama hurt him. thought I wish he hadn't. I don't like my new daddy. His scary. And they both forget it was my birthday" She answers, tears coming to her eyes._

"_how about I be your real father for the day. Would you like that" I asked her. clearing the tears from her eyes, I looked at her. "watchya say" _

"_please and thank you." Sakura got of me and watch around is circles saying 'I have a nice daddy'. You have no idea. _

_For most of the day we stayed in the park. Swinging on the swings and talking. I would even tell her about my little business. It was almost dark before we both notice how late is was getting._

"_why that's really cool" She spoke looking out at the park. There, were Sakura petals dancing around. I knew this trick, it was something Itachi did when bored out of his mind and letting people know danger was coming. Thought this wasn't danger it was her mother. _

"_leader-sama" he spoke_

"_how far is she" I spoke _

"_about 10-15 minutes tops" Itachi spoke_

"_Sakura come here for a moment" I asked she came running right up to me_

"_must you go" she asked_

"_I must" looking at her locket I notice is wasn't and hasn't been opened. "can you not open you locket" I asked. Sakura shock her head._

"_my father put a look on it, not only that but made sure no one, not even me could take it of." Sakura spoke. _

"_Leader-sama" Itachi spoke. I looked over to him. Itachi was holding a camera. I understood what he was doing. I looked at Sakura once again. _

"_Sakura may I asked a favor" she shock her head as a yes. "can you and I have a picture together. I would like to remember this day"_

"_can I have one" she asked. _

"_even better, I'll put it in your locket for you" he spoke. 'thought when I open the locket up there will already be a picture of me in there.' I thought _

"_but only my father can do that. Are you my father" _

"_let see shall we" I asked. _

_Finding a Sakura tree, we both sat underneath it. Sakura was on my lap and I was leaning on the Sakura tree. With Sakura smiling big and me having a smirk on my face, Itachi took a picture. The picture came out of the bottom of the camera. Sakura handed me her locket. Opening it she saw the picture inside. Looking from me to the picture, she sat there in shock. _

"_dad. . . . . . . . daddy" Sakura started to tear and started to cry again. Turning to Itachi he left knowing he was to stall why I had a quick chat with Sakura. _

"_yes Sakura I am you daddy"_

"_why didn't you take me with you" she asked_

"_because if I did, you would of died" I spoke jumping into the tree. Taken the locket I took the old photo of me out and the new one in. _

"_can I see you again." I heard her say. _

"_I don't think so honey. But I will always have my eye on you, incase you become in danger" closing the locket I place my hand on her heart. "Sakura you are my daughter, never forget that, and never let that man hurt you again" I spoke. Nodding her head I turned her around in my lap. _

"_what is it daddy" she asked. Placing my hand on her locket I spoke_

"_this locket now has a picture of you and me. The only way to open it is to say what you feel in your heart. If and when it dose open. Close it right away or someone might try and take it of you. howeer cause they can't take it of, you will be hurt for on reason, and i don't want that to happen"_

"_I understand daddy. I love you daddy" _

"_I love you to Sakura, and Happy Birthday" I spoke. As she and I hugged I heard her mother and the other calling her. _

"_Sakura honey where are you" her mother yelled_

"_I have to go daddy" she sad with more tears_

"_I know honey, I know." Jumping out of the tree I placed her on the ground. "remember, if you ever need help and find your self along call to your heart, and your protection will come" _

"_Sakura" yelled her mother, with a little of worry._

"_you must go honey. Remember what I said and happy birthday. Let's go" I spoke, taking a step back I let go of Sakura_

"_daddy" she called. I turned around_

_On her face was the one and only smile that would be meant for me and me along._

"_take care my daughter Sakura" after that I and Itachi left. _

_Flashback End_

The leader of Akatsuki once again looked at the photo.

"that's the day Itachi made sure I would remember her, no matter what. Not only that but I told myself, that no harm will come to her." he spoke to no one

Knock knock

"what is it Deidara"

"it's Itachi sir" he spoke

"what is it Itachi" leader spoke "what are you doing here and where is Deidara"

"well I'm here with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. We are going to get Sakura back. Did you want to help in the rescue of your. . ." Itachi was cut short

"hold your tongue Itachi." leader snapped "and I was planning on going anyway"

Grabbing a couple of clothes, weapons and a couple of food items leader left with the others. Looking to the border of fire country, they left. Each one wanting Sakura back, but not as much as three men.

Sakura on the other hand was not having a good time. Trying to calm down was the first problem, then there was Kabuto trying to get inside of her head. When he final left again, Sakura fell to the ground. _'what does he want that's inside my head' _Suddenly her father voice came into her head.

'_if you ever need help and find your self along call to your heart, and your protection will come'._ Sakura held her locket in her hands. Closing her eyes, she spoke from her heart.

_All my life I have not called_

_Through the mist of the day_

_And that of night_

_I asked of you now_

_The power residing inside my heart_

_Use me as a shield if you must_

_But kept safe the lives of two pure hearts_

Keeping her eyes closed Sakura felt her self being lifted into the air. She felt was a shield going around her unborn children.

"there is a risk that you could die from this" spoke a voice

"I don't care, as long as my twins are safe" spoke Sakura. Feeling the voice leave Sakura felt something else happen. Surprisingly she felt a shield around her as well. Having a feeling that she would become unconscious, Sakura sent one last thought to her father.

Leader stopped all of a sudden. They all did. But they didn't know why. Closing their eyes, they felt it. A power so strong, it would even have Orochimaru stepping back in fear. However leader knew what this power was.

'_daddy' cried Sakura. 'I wish I could of seen you one last time'_

"Sakura" he yelled. Itachi looked forward without interest knowing what he was talking about. "are you crazy to do that with the unborn child" leader snarled. "I should of tole her more"

"Leader-sama what are you talking about" spoke Deidara

"talk later, right now we must hurry. Sakura has unleashed a power that could and can kill her." Everyone was amazed at this. However knowing that it could kill her, they put the feet to the metal and ran at full pace, towards the border.


	7. Haruno and Wolf

"Kabuto what isss going on" spoke Orochimaru

"I have no idea. All I know is that after I left, she was about to cry" spoke Kabuto looking at the white shield around both Sakura and the unborn children.

"isss that sssso. Sooo where did thisss power come from" Orochimaru asked to the air.

Looking at Sakura she was floating in the fetal positions, naked but had black 30cm wide silk fabric floating around her. At the end of the fabric was a picture of a howling wolf.

As Orochimaru started to walk towards Sakura, white spars attacked. From the speed it was going Orochimaru couldn't avoid it. Letting out a cross between a growl and snarl, Orochimaru was pierced a the top left should, missing his heart by about a meter.

"ssshimata (dam it)" he snarled. Orochimaru looked back at Orochimaru "find away into this sssshield. I will be back later to ssssee how you are going." Orochimaru left leaving Kabuto and Sakura in the room.

'_how the hell to I do that. This shield will not die. Oh well better get started or else I'm dead' _Kabuto walked around the barrier.

When he saw it reacting he thought he would have the same fate as Orochimaru but nothing came. Instead however a part of the shield start to change into a form. When it finished, the form was of a white wolf with a right pink eye, like Sakura hair and a left onyx eye, like Sasuke eyes itself.

Kabuto didn't understand how this could be. Looking at the wolf Kabuto tried to encourage it to come closer. However the wolf had other plans. Snarling at Kabuto the wolf attacked him.

Kabuto wasn't fortunate however as the wolf bite into his arms. Pulling out a kunai Kabuto attacked the wolf, only to have it disappear. Looking around he couldn't see the wolf. Hearing a snarling from the wolf he turned around. Looking at him with those eyes, Kabuto thought to ask the wolf questions.

"what are you and why are you attacking me. Your not a wolf from around here. That much I know. So what are you and where did you come from."

"hurt my mistress ever again and I will kill you" the wolf closed his eyes, walking over to the shield he didn't notice Kabuto throw a kunai at him. slicing his right shoulder the wolf turned around. Staring at Kabuto, the wolf attacked again. This time however while jumping past him, the wolf took a chunk out of his shoulder. Kabuto screamed on the ground in pain. The wolf walked over to Kabuto. Turning him over with his noise, he was about to make the final blow, when a double edge kunai stopped him.

The double edge cut deeper into the scratch alone his arms already, snarling in pain the wolf then looked at the mistress. There on her arm was the same mark.

"I sssee now" spoke Orochimaru coming into the light. "the wolf is her inner form. What happensss to him happensss to her."

"so why didn't she move when the wolf was hurt"

"becaussse ssshe isss unconssscious" Orochimaru looked at the wolf the to Sakura form. "thisss might bring usss more trouble then what ssshe wasss worth"

"how so" asked Kabuto

"Akatsssuki" Orochimaru looked at the wolf one more time. "Kabuto when the wolf appearsss again, captor him. if we cannot kill her becaussse of the barrier, we will kill the wolf, that isss her protector" walking out of the room, Orochimaru went to his room. Once the door was closed, he fell to the ground.

'_how can this be. How? The only person I have ever know to pull sssuck a power from within, wasss Leader at the Akatsssuki HQ.' _not thinking anymore on it. Orochimaru went into a meditated state.

Everyone was running as hard as they could without losing much charka. However, everyone but leader and Itachi were wonder what they hell was going on. Naruto being who he was wanted answer and they came.

"why are you so worried about Sakura-chan." asked Naruto. Leader looked at everyone. Looking back at Itachi, he understood, running ahead Leader kept at the same pace.

"where's he going" Sasuke spoke.

"ahead to start the killing, that's all." Leader looked ahead and waited for Naruto or Sasuke to ask once again. Thought he was happy when he didn't have to wait long.

"tell us about her" spoke Sasuke

"the power inside her, is and will be pass o her children. No one in her family could fully understand the power in she held." Leader spoke

"what is the purpose of this power" asked Sasuke, interested

"to protect her when she was alone and couldn't fight at all." He spoke

"like being drained of charka" asked Naruto

"yes like that"

"but how" spoke Sasuke

"it comes forth through her spirit. After she has called for help to her heart the beast that resides there, comes to protect her, until she is safe and knows the person to who she wants to be safe with." He looked ahead seeing Itachi standing outside the compound.

"there's a catch, there has to be" snapped Naruto

"if the beast in her heart is killed, so is she, along with any unborn child" leader spoke in a deadly tone.

Sasuke stood there in shock "how did you know about her family and more so, the child"

"being her father, I promise her, on her fifth birthday that no man shall ever hurt her again. That's how her step father died" not speaking another word they entered the compound. Doing different hand sings the final symbol meant wolf.

"leader-sama, how can I be of assents." Infront of leader Sasuke and Naruto stood a 6 foot pure black wolf with white eyes, tinged with red.

"who's that" asked Naruto

"this is my beast, Ryu." Ryu looked at his outer shell.

"find your son. And fast" spoke Leader. Sniffing the air, Ryu was off. Naruto and Sasuke started to follow but was stopped by Leader.

"what is it"

"you cannot enter, not Naruto or Sasuke" spoke Leader

"what!" Shouted Sasuke. "that's my wife"

"and my sister"

"and if you go near her, the wolf beast in her will attack. Weather or not he has be captor by Orochimaru or Kabuto. Until I can train her to recognised you as family in this state, you will be killed" Leader left, knowing the Uchiha would keep Naruto there.

"I'm not staying" Naruto shouted about to go

"and cause Sakura pain." Spoke Sasuke, understanding what leader meant.

"how do you mean" asked Naruto

"in the state that she in, Sakura wont remember us until her beast meets us, which means he will attack us if we try and approach her. when he has meet us then he'll let us be apart of the family, her beast has created" spoke Sasuke.

"so what do we do" spoke Naruto.

"find and kill as many sound ninja as possible" running in the opposite direction to Leader and Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke went for some training and missed placed aggression.

Kabuto looked at the wolf he caught about half a hour again. Knowing thought that he wouldn't have long. _'I still can't believe the wolf fell for such a trick' _Kabuto thought.

Lying on the surgeons table, the wolf was having trouble. Kabuto had found a way to endanger both him and his mistress. Thought he felt helpless because he knew if he were hurt, so would that be of his mistress.

Feeling something amiss, the wolf gave a couple of sniff to the air. Looking at the door, he knew that sent anywhere. The sent of his father's master and his father himself.

Looking to his left the wolf looked at Sakura, still floating and still holding up, even with everything that had happen, she wouldn't give the life of the children away. At this the wolf was impressed, for he thought she would give up after the first time he was injured, but she never did. To him and her, the children's life was more then her own.

Kabuto took a scalpel from the adjoining table. Carefully he started to cut shallow into his back, brining the wolf to start snarling. Fighting with every ounce of energy he had, the wolf gave one howling to the others.

Ryu heard his sons howling. Snarled he ran faster, to protect his son. Running as fast as he could he came to a door. Not caring he fazed through it. Coming into the room he saw Kabuto running the scalpel down his sons back. Looking around he also saw Sakura starting to bleed along with his son.

Not wanting the master pup to die Ryu walked around to the back of Kabuto Ryu leapt onto Kabuto back, while jumping Ryu dug his claws into Kabuto's back and his teeth into his neck. Kabuto let out a scream of hell.

Falling to the ground he felt himself being turned over by a hand. Looking up Kabuto looked at the elder man in fear.

"your . . . . . your . . . the leader" he spoke through pain.

"and you are a dead man Kabuto" giving the signal to his beast, Ryu walked over to Kabuto and tour him to shreds. However he wouldn't eat what was left.

"are you not hungry Ryu" asked Leader

"I would be able to disgust that thing, even if I tried" spoke Ryu. Leader laughed at the comment. They were both brought back to reality when they heard a wimpier for Ryu's son.

"father, is that you and mistress's father' he spoke

"rest easy my son. It is us. You need to heal so we don't lose both you and Sakura"

"yes father" closing his eyes, he felt himself going back into Sakura "thank you once again father" disappearing all at once Ryu was impressed to say the least.

"what are you impressed with Ryu" asked leader.

"both mistress and my son trust each other, even thought they have never meet. Not only that but his right eyes was the colouration of an Uchiha". Leader though about what Ryu had said.

"we will take her to the base and train her, and your son have had a full recovery. We will take the brother aswell, so Itachi can train him better" spoke Leader.

Looking back at Sakura, the white sphere, started to become transparent, then slowly Sakura feel to the ground with the black silk now rapped around her, hiding her breast and navel area. However they stared all of a sudden when Ryu son appeared once again.

"you want to meet the others" spoke leader. Ryu son growled and looked past them. Standing there were they three boys. They looked at Ryu son in awe.

"why that's a big wolf"

"he's pure white" mumble Deidara.

"he is Sakura inner beast. No wonder she had a temper" spoke Itachi.

"hn" was the only word spoken from Sasuke.

Leader look at the wolf then back to the others.

"Itachi what of Orochimaru"

"got away"

"well one down, one to go" Bending down he spoke to the wolf. "you name, did she give you one." He asked

"not as of yet" he spoke. "are they a treat to her"

"no. the smaller blond is a friend and the smaller looking of the Uchihas is Sakura husband"

"and the one named Deidara"

"one of my men"

"very well I will take my leave for now and return when I meet mistress properly." Fading once again into Sakura, Leader walked over to her and picked her up. Sasuke wasn't really happy about that, but put up with it because he knew the wolf didn't trust him. Leader only smirked at this. Then couldn't help but chuckle at this. _'the boy knows when he can and cannot hold his wife.'_ Looking at everyone, he nodded his head. Having rescued Sakura they were heading back to Konoha.


	8. Three Simple Words

Arriving at the village about day and a half later, the leaf and Akatsuki spilt. Leader, Sasuke and Naruto were going straight to the hospital while Itachi and Deidara went to inform Tsunade of the arrival of everyone safe and alive.

"Tsunade-sama" spoke Shizune

"what is it" Tsunade snapped.

"their back and Sakura is fine just low on blood and exhausted" Shizune then left knowing hat Tsunade would do next.

"Shizune take over the paper work. I'm going to see Sakura" Tsunade ran out the office, passing Itachi and Deidara on the way.

"have fun boys, she's in the mother mood _again_" spoke Shizune, walking into the office to start Tsunade paper work. _'this is what I get for the Uchiha saying no to Sakura going, and she gets dragged into it anyway'_ sitting in Tsunade chair Shizune got started.

At the hospital Leader refused to let Sakura out of his sigh. Knowing he wouldn't leave his daughter, the nurse got to work on healing Sakura, but they couldn't. By the time they had given up Tsunade walked into the theater. Seeing Sakura father there, Tsunade didn't care. Right now, getting Sakura to accepts healing chakra was more important.

"move out of the room, and what ever happen do not enter unless told to by myself. Is that clear to all of you" spoke Tsunade clear and stern.

"yes ma" spoke on of the nurse

"what about" spoke another

"leave him. He will be helping." spoke Tsunade "now out" she half screamed. The nurse left Sakura to Tsunade and Leader. Tsunade looked at Leader.

"the barrier around her body, can you get rid of it"

"not I but Ryu can" doing the same hand signs, Ryu once again came.

"master, what is it" asked Ryu

"call your son out. Sakura need to be healed but your son won't allow her to be healed"

"as you wish" answered Ryu. Growling at the barrier around Sakura, it started to being white and then, the black silk rapped around Sakura, then infront of all of them, Ryu son appeared.

"Tsunade started on Sakura" spoke Ryu

"of course" spoke Tsunade moving towards Sakura, but was stopped by a growl from Ryu son.

"bite your tongue" Ryu snapped at his son.

"but father"

"would I have call you out if mistress would be put in danger" his father snapped

"no father"

"then sit down and wait till Sakura is healed." Spoke Ryu

"Tsunade-sama, please check on the twins aswell." Spoke Leader, hoping his grandchildren were fine.

"they should be fine" spoke Ryu's son

"why do you say that" asked Leader, while Tsunade half listen and healed Sakura.

"because she was willing to give her life up to save them." He spoke

"sounds like even as a mother, she would rather die then lose her children" spoke Tsunade. "now please Leader-sama help hold her down as, there are metal bits in her back from a fall she had, and I need to remove them.

"hai"

" one. . . two. . . ." All of a sudden through the hospital, all you heard was that of a scream in pain. With the pain however this woke Sakura up fast.

Ryu was also having his own problem, holding his son down. To his son, Sakura was in pain and he was to protect her.

"my son settle. This must be done for her to live" Ryu snapped. The only reply was a growling.

"Tsunade this is worse . . . . then what . . . . . that bastard did" panted Sakura. Tsunade looked at her student. Before she could say anything, Sakura father spoke.

"Sakura listen to Tsunade" spoke her father

"daddy" Sakura turned her head. "daddy, is that you" Leader took his weight of Sakura, lower body and bent down to her eye level. "It is I honey". Sakura started to cry.

"leader, the metal" spoke Tsunade

"hai. Sakura this will hurt."

"why. There only cuts, right?" she asked

"Sakura there are about ten bits of metal in you cuts or should I say scratches. Meaning I need to pull them out before I heal them. So you must stay as still as possible. Do you understand" spoke Tsunade

"hai Tsunade-senpai

"but screaming is aloud. Are you ready" spoke Tsunade

"as I'll ever be, how many"

"for you there are 6, deeply lodged. leader help me, hold her hand and lay on her upper back. Ryu and his son are to lay their full weight on her legs." Tsunade looked at the wolves.

"hai" they both said.

"everyone in position. I will begin."

Sakura started to scream her lungs out, as the metal was being removed. Nearly three hours later, Sakura was exhausted once again, as was everyone else. Tsunade place the second last piece out of her.

"one more Sakura, that's all" spoke her father. Tsunade started to bring the last one out.

"everyone ready" spoke Tsunade

"hai" was the reply.

"not again, not again, not again, NOT AGGGAAAIIIINNNNN" Sakura screamed with all her might, as the last piece was removed. Tsunade placed it in the metal dish to the side.

"Tsunade" cried Sakura. Tsunade looked at Sakura. With their eyes meeting Tsunade knew what she was about to say. Thought Tsunade did it for her.

"all out Sakura, all that left is to heal the wounds and that's it"

"arigato Tsunade –senpai" Sakura feel asleep due to all the screaming she had done.

"well" asked Leader

"everything is fine, but she will need to stay in the hospital for about another two days, to make sure that the twins are also unaffected by the injuries"

"understood" leader looked at the two wolves. "Ryu and son are to stay here to watch her" spoke leader.

"what is Sasuke and Itachi come for a late night visit" spoke Tsunade

"then Ryu will control his son. Besides those two will come in when we leave" Leader pointed top the roof of the hospital. Tsunade understood what he meant.

"well at list she wont be alone tonight"

Walking out of the room, Tsunade and Leader knew three boys would be staying by her side. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto came through the window. Ryu knowing they would come, told his son who they were. Ryu's son just nodded his head and went back to meditate.

All three boys looked at Sakura as she was sleeping. Although they thought she was sleeping, however she really wasn't that tired, that and the twins wanted to feel their mother having hugs from the boys that were standing around in her room. Groaning, Sakura finally spoke.

"are you going to stand there all night, or at list give me a hug" spoke Sakura slowly rising from the bed.

"Sakura" Naruto whispered. Racing to her bed Naruto placed a fierce hug around Sakura. "your ok" he finished, without letting her go.

"not if you keep me in this hug Naruto" Sakura spoke, losing air.

"I'm sorry Sakura" spoke Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke looked at the two with eyes red. Thought they were looking under the bed, and Ryu's son.

"guys what is it" spoke Sakura looking at her husband and brother-in-law. They looked around once again and set their eyes on Sakura.

"we were wondering if you could give us some information about the wolf, that is under your bed" spoke Sasuke. At the mention of him, Ryu's son came from under there. Emerald eyes meet that of pink and onyx. Sakura then lend down and patted his head. The wolf was about stunned about this.

"thank you for keeping two innocent hearts safe" Sakura spoke remembering her words she spoke, when feeling the need to.

"the words of praise should go to you mistress" Sakura only looked at the wolf confused. "no one with the ability to call us forward, has ever care more about another life, then that of their own." Sakura understood what was being said. "however, there is one person other then you who did this." Ryu's son wanted to say more but knew he could not.

"Memories I have forgotten hold the key, don't they"

"that and the words of your father"

"I've missed him dearly" spoke Sakura looking at the sheets. Looking back at the wolf she saw another one. "do you belong to my father" she asked, the wolf only nodded.

"I'm here to control my son" Looking at both of the wolves to the side of her bed, Sakura understood and looked back at the boys.

'when can I go home" spoke Sakura, hoping they would say tomorrow. However that was not what was granted

"you can go home in about two days" spoke Itachi, looking at the younger wolf.

"how is everyone else" spoke Sakura, thinking of Deidara at home

"don't worry about Deidara, he's entertaining himself as we speak" spoke Itachi

"better not be in the house" snapped Sasuke

"he would rather live then die Sasuke" spoke Itachi. knowing full well what Sasuke was talking about

"um. . . .Sasuke, Itachi what are you talking about" asked Naruto

"hn" was all he got as an answer

"their talking about Deidara taken a women home for a one night stand Naruto" spoke Sakura looking at the boys.

"oh" was all Naruto said. Around midnight, the boys left Sakura for sleep.

'_I hope my father can see me again tomorrow'_ Sakura let sleep take over her. Ryu, sleep on the floor while his son slept on the end of the bed.

Both however, keeping their promise to leader in keeping his daughter safe.

After two more days in the hospital, Tsunade left Sakura go home. Thought she had to go back for another check up in about two weeks. Sakura knew this, but still hated it. Walking into the family home Sakura let herself known.

"I'm back" she spoke

"Sakura your back. Are you ok and can I have real food now" Naruto spoke

"not now Naruto. I just want sleep" she spoke

Walking into the living room Sakura looked around. There was Sasuke, Itachi. Deidara and her father. Sakura was shocked to see her father still here, for that matter. Not caring about anyone else, Sakura made a dash to her father. Leader knowing what she wanted, didn't stop her.

"daddy" she whined. Placing her arms around her father she let her face collide with his chest. Leader place his arms around her once again after to many years away from her. Smiling down at the head of pink he spoke three words he had always wanted to say to her.

"welcome home Sakura"


	9. The Dog House?

Sakura tried so hard to hold her tears in, but couldn't find the energy. Letting her tears go, her father held her closer.

"I will never leave you again Sakura" spoke Leader

"I don't care if you leave, as long as you come back this time" Sakura cried

"This time and from now on I will Sakura, This I will promise for good."

"daddy I've missed you so much" Sakura whispered to herself more then to anyone.

No one but Itachi understood what was going on. Sasuke and Naruto the most were shocked to see Sakura run into the arms of the Akatsuki leader.

'_her father' _they both thought. _'need an explanation there' _

Deidara however, was wondering if this girl was on crack.

"um Itachi, why is she holding Leader" asked Deidara. Itachi looked to the others. All of them had different facial expression on their faces.

"Leader-sama is Sakura father." Spoke Itachi.

"her . . . . . her. . . . ." started Deidara

"Father" finished Sasuke and Naruto

"yes" was all they got.

They all looked back at Sakura and Leader. Seeing thought, Sakura had fallen asleep in the arms of her father. All the boys looked at this. Leader then turned to Sasuke.

"your bedroom, where is it."

"upstairs, second to the right"

"when I come back down, I will tell you everything" spoke Leader. "Ryu". Once again Ryu was next to his master. Funny enough the cub also came out.

"Sasuke meet Ryu. Leader told Sasuke, then turned to Ryu. "Ryu this man is Sakura husband. No harm is to come to him, when he goes to bed. Understood" Ryu nodded his head in agreement. "Good. I shall be back"

"_my son stay and until leader comes back" _spoke Ryu to his son. Sitting in defeat, the cub only waited for leader to come back down stairs.

After ten minutes of waiting Leader returned without Sakura.

"The only question I have is what is the purpose of the wolf and why did he say that she is the second to give her life to save another" spoke Sasuke.

"The wolf cub or for me Ryu is apart of the Haruno Clan bloodline limit. He said those words because many that come into pass with this limit, will always think of themselves before another."

"so the limit choose the person it will stay in" spoke Sasuke

"yes, and most of the time they choose wrong, but for two members of the clan, the wolves have chosen right"

"you and Sakura" spoke Deidara. Leader only nodded.

"what happens if they chose wrong" spoke Naruto

"if they chose wrong they would be stuck there until another child was born. In this happening many of the wolves were treated badly, because they would try and do what was right but at the same time do as they were told, and so many were killed"

"but how"

"the only one able to kill the wolf is the Haruno they reside in" Spoke Leader remembering many of the wolves killed just because they did something wrong.

"why, why would the wolf let that happen" wondered Deidara.

"_once a wolf is found out about their host, we can do nothing but obey them, until we find another way out. Most of the time this meant waiting for a child to be conceived" _

"so why haven't or didn't you leave Sakura when we conceived" spoke Sasuke

"_because I had no knowledge of her morals in a fight. But when she was kidnapped by that man, I waited for her to remember the words of her father"_ spoke the cub

"so it was a test for you and her, and I'm guessing she passed" asked Sasuke

"_with flying colours. I know this, cause she would rather die then lose the life of two innocent hearts"_ spoke the cub.

"so when dose her training start with the cub Leader-sama" asked Itachi.

"when she is fully recovered, and not a moment before"

After the conversation, everyone went to bed. The cub and Sasuke went to his room. Letting the cub in first he walked over to his own father. Bowing in respect he then went to the side of his mistress, but this time went to sleep on the floor.

'_well at list I can touch her now, and not worry about the wolves killing me'_ placing himself in cotton pants only, Sasuke climbed into bed and placed one arms around her belly, with his hands resting on the twins and another around the top half of her body. With this, the Uchiha house fell into a sleep, knowing they were all there are safe for the night.

Early morning come and everyone was around the hallway, leading into the kitchen. Sakura kick every one out. She was making a huge breakfast for the boys and her father as a thank you for saving me. To make sure that the boys didn't go in, Ryu and his cub guarded all the exits and enters.

' _still have to name Ryus son, so it will be easer to call on him'_ Sakura thought placing the plates, forks, knife, and spoons on the table.

"what you think Ryu" asked Sakura, Knowing he had had a sneak pick into the mind.

"I can help if you would like." Looking away from Sakura Ryu notice Naruto was gone.

'_I can do this I can do this' _thought Naruto reaching for a pancake. Thought suddenly feel to the ground. Ryu was on top of him given a playful warning growl.

"don't think it Naruto" spoke Sakura, knowing what had happen.

"but I smell Sakura food" wined Naruto looking at Sakura.

"that's nice" Sakura sweet smile turned into that of death, if not followed "now out of the kitchen".

"hehehehehe" was all Naruto could do. Running away from the kitchen he found everyone now in the lounge room.

"how much longer" wined Deidara, who also had a liking to Sakura cooking.

"Not much I hope"

Everyone looked up about five minutes later seeing Ryu there. Nodding his head, Deidara and Naruto ran into the kitchen. While Itachi followed and Sasuke with leader.

Sakura hid in the hallway, knowing about Naruto and Deidara would do.

When nothing was heard aka: the sound of Naruto and Deidara eating, they entered. All stood in amazement at what was infront of them. Sakura really had gone all out.

There on a different table was 5 stacks of pancakes in the middle, to the sides of them were two huge bowls of fruits salad, a couple of small bowls with tomatoes cut into fours, on the side of the bowl. On the table itself was three jugs of water, coffee, and tea, with a jug of milk and a dish with sugar for their coffee.

"I can't eat this" spoke Naruto

"well then I'll take you food" answered Deidara.

"what" Naruto spoke shocked at Deidara "what did you say"

"I'll eat it then" spoke Deidara

"like hell you'll seal my food" yelled Naruto also digging in. Everyone was still amazed at what Sakura had done.

"why all the trouble" sounded Itachi, looking around for Sakura. Sakura walked in from the hallway.

"for saving my butt and given my back my father" spoke Sakura.

"well since you made all this food, Naruto and Sasuke will clean the dishes while Itachi and Deidara put them away." Spoke leader, sitting at the table.

"why are we cleaning the dishes leader-sama" wined Deidara.

"because Sakura cook all this and she needs to start training with Ryu's cub."

"but why must we do the dishes" Naruto wined this time

"because Naruto. I did all the cooking and I need to train with Jasper"

"I have a name now" spoke the now named cub, Jasper. Sakura looked at Jasper, and nodded her head.

"you don't mind the name Jasper" wondered Sakura

"no. not at all I like the name very much spoke Jasper.

"I'm glad". Answered Sakura enjoying the peace

"MY PANCAKE. . . . . .DEIDARA GIVE THAT BACK" shouted Naruto

'_so much for that'_ Thought Sakura. "DEIDARA NARUTO" she screamed Both boys looked at Sakura in fear. "If anything, and I mean anything is broken between now and the cleaning of the dishes, you'll both be sleeping in the dog house."

"what dog house" wondered Itachi, never remembering one.

"the two dog houses anywhere but near me" spoke Sakura walking out of the room.

"you did it now Naruto, Deidara" spoke Sasuke, his eyes never leaving the hallway.

"what did we do" spoke Naruto and Deidara in unison.

"pissed her off" spoke Sasuke turning to leave.

Sakura was in the master bedroom with Jasper by her side. Sasuke came in holding some fruit salad. Sakura just looked at him.

"thanks Sasuke-kun" she spoke, given him a smile he thought he would never see again.

"haven't heard that in a while" spoke Sasuke.

"I know, it feels weird saying it"

"here". Sasuke spoke sitting with her on the bed and handing her a bowl of the salad.

"thanks so much Sasuke". Sakura took a bite. "wow, this is good" she spoke.

Looking back at the bowl she saw a tomato. Placing it on the fork, she placed it at eye level with Sasuke. "would you like" Sasuke said no more and ate the tomato. The there was a knock at the door.

"yes dad, what it is" she asked

"your training will start at noon. For now we will only have 6 hours as to the twins, and I don't want you to lose them" she spoke.

"losing them isn't my problem, it's having them" whispered Sakura, but Sasuke head it.

"but first, Sorry to say, this tomato is mine" Sakura took the last tomato and placed it in her moth. Sasuke didn't like this.

Acting quickly Sasuke took Sakura into a passionate kiss. Asking for permission with his tongue he was granted and loved that fact. In taking how she tasted he also took her piece of the tomato. Pulling back he only smirked. Sakura glared at him. placing her head on his lap while he enjoyed his tomato Sakura spoke so nice to him.

"what out Sasuke, you might be joining Deidara and Naruto in the far away dog house" placing a kiss on his forehead she left the room. "let's go Jasper, and don't worry Sasuke, the twins will be fine"

Walking out of the room, Sasuke only looked at the closed door.

'_and Naruto and Deidara think she scary when it comes to the kitchen.'_


	10. A Half Family

Shi-rudo (A/N SHIELD) no jutsu" spoke Sakura. Just before a row of shuriken imbedded them selves in her, Sakura created a shield around herself.

"nicely down" spoke her father

For the leader of the Akatsuki he was a little more then surprised about what Sakura already know and how much she wanted to protect her loved ones. Over the last two week, leader and Sakura had been working on her bloodline limit.

Continuing with there fight Sakura then proceed to mimic her father's moves. As he throw weapons, so did Sakura. However for her bad luck, her father also knew about Sakura being a little bad with Tai Jutsu. Placing he's last kunai back in his hidden place he then proceed to being the tai jutsu part of the training.

'_why kami damn tai jutsu'_ Sakura spoke in curse while blocking her father.

'_she getting stronger, and so is her reaction, even if it is only tai jutsu' _ thought leader.

While not knowing what had happen Leader and Sakura found themselves in a different position nearly every move. However Sakura saw an opening coming up.

'_this will work'_ she thought.

As leader dodged another one of Sakura pouches, she quickly change her footing. Placing both hands on Leader neck she pulled him down and with a little charka in her left knee, kneed him on the left hands side. Letting go of leader she jumped to a safe distance and waited.

Leader was astonished at what had just happen. Know one had ever thought of something so simple to attacked twice, and this is what got him. To him, if someone thought they could do that and pull it off, they truly were meant to be his family. Looking at Sakura he found she was ready for him.

"sneaky trick my daughter" spoke leader

"how is that sneaky, I just did what I wanted and that lay a pouch on you. Even if it was a knee" smirked Sakura.

"well that all for today" spoke Leader

"another meeting at the hideout" asked Sakura

"nope worse, Tsunade-sama. But I need you to come with me" spoke Leader.

"sure why not. I haven't seen Tsunade-san in a while" spoke Sakura "and I think the twins need a check up." Walking out of the house they set off.

:ALL THE WAY IN SOUND:

"so Leader did and dose have a member of his family alive" smirked Orochimaru.

"what should we do" spoke another voice

"for now, I'm going to do nothing, but you on the other hand will become her family once again"

"so I must once again be a big brother to my little sister" spoke the voice

"yes, but watch your father" Orochimaru smirked at the face on the boy

"leader of the Akatsuki is not my father. But I will get my revenge for the death for my own flesh and blood." Growled the boy.

"you leave tonight, and send reports back about the development of the happy family" Orochimaru thank the green tree snake for all the hard work.

"remember, you can not kill the leader until I have my new body back. Do you understand". The boy only smirked back.

"understood"

Walking out of the room, Sakura half brother collected all he would need. Not only was he going home but he was also seeing two people, thought for different reasons. One was to kill when could and the other was to try and save her.

'_what that snake baka doesn't now wont kill him just yet'_ leaving the sound base, he went to work, heading back home to Konoha and to his sister.

'_heading home. Man that sounds so different to leave me alone'_

"Sakura" spoke her brother.

Picking up his pace, he started to hop from tree branch to tree branch. While jumping he remember little things Sakura and he had to go through. The one that stuck the most was that of the park on Sakura fifth birthday.

_Flash back:_

"_Sakura" yelled her mother_

"_mum over there" I spoke_

_We both looked to where I was pointing. And sure enough Sakura was running at us through the entrance of the park.._

"_mummy, mummy, I made a new friend today." but before she could even get a hug out of mum, mum did something worse. Mum slapped her across the face. _

"_are you crazy. Do you have any idea how worried I am about you." She spoke_

"_gomen nasai o-ka san. I didn't know" spoke Sakura on the verger of tears. _

"_didn't you hear me calling you. Not only that but I told you to stay where we could sence you."_

"_mum stop it" I spoke, looking at Sakura. Sakura wasn't doing to well. She had tears flowing out of her eyes. "Sakura" I spoke "why did you disobey o-ka san"_

_Sakura didn't listen. Instead she just keep crying. This got me worried. The only time she cried was when something was forgotten. However o-kan and o-tou san never realized this. Bending down I spoke to her again. _

"_Sakura what did we forget this time" I asked_

"_my bthfaydirnday" she spoke through sobs_

"_sweetie I can understand you" I said to my half sister_

"_everyone but a man with my colour eyes forget it was my birthday" she screamed at us and ran off_

"_her birthday" I wondered. "oh no. Mum what the date today." I asked_

"_it's the 28__th__ march." O-ka san let out a gasp of air. "her birthday"_

"_shimata" I spoke_

"_go after her, and meet me back at the hotel" o-ka san spoke. I nodded my head. Running after Sakura I found her by the lake. Walking up to her, I sat behind her wrapping my arms around her. Sakura not wanting to let anyone see her cry, turned around and let lose in my shirt. _

"_Sakura I'm so sorry for forgetting your birthday" I spoke patting her hair trying to get her to calm down. _

"_the only person that remember was daddy" she keep crying into my shirt. _

"_come on Sakura, let go have some fun" I spoke_

"_but what about mum, she'll hurt my again" spoke Sakura_

"_no matter about her, I make her understand" _

_Sakura stopped crying. That night, until about midnight, Sakura and I played at the park, swinging on the swings, and even having a sand castle building contest. Thought I let her win. But most of all, Sakura and I watched the stars, besides the lake, and during that time she fell asleep. Looking at her I wonder who she was talking about. _

"_who was that man" I spoke out loud._

"_I would be the man Sakura was talking about" I looked up to see a man with a black coat and red clouds. He was looking straight at me then to Sakura. _

"_she looks a lot better and the slap mark is finally gone"_

"_her father" I spoke_

"_yes I am." He looked at me then to Sakura "remember this, if your father ever hurts Sakura I will kill him" he spoke_

"_why"_

"_because Sakura is the only family I have left. I will not see her hurt because of a man and his whore" He spoke those words and left. By then Sakura had woken up. _

"_big brother" she spoke_

"_ready to go home" I asked remember what her father had said_

"_hai, but what about o-tou san_

"_leave him to me" I spoke_

_We left the park that night. But that night I let Sakura sleep in my room. My father always hated Sakura. and it was only because of her father. I looked at her sleeping form. _

'_I'm glad you're my sister, even if you are my half sister, I will always protect you.' _

_After that night, nothing was ever the same. My father had attacked Sakura in the morning, then about two days later, true to his word, Sakura father attacked. However as much as I was glad my father was killed I couldn't help but feel resentment to him._

'_my father's death was my kill not his.'_

_Flashback End_

Looking in to the shy, the boy, then looked to Konoha.

'_not only am I seeing that man, but also a sister I still wish to protect with my life'. _

Having a rest was enough for the boy.

"going home. I hope I can do this" Running through the forest of sound, he would reach Konoha in about two days, non stop.

Back in Konoha Sakura was feeling a bit down. Thought everyone notice, only Sasuke and her father had the balls and were available at the time.

"what you going to do" asked Sasuke

"let me see what is going on" spoke Leader

Walking over to the Uchiha lake, Sakura was sitting on the pier looking into the lake. Leader had a fair idea on what is was about.

'_her brother' _thought leader. Walking and sitting down next to Sakura

"thinking of him" spoke leader

"yeah, and how he left" spoke Sakura.


	11. Leader Intent

Leader watched his daughter as she called Jasper forward. Sakura watched as Jasper ran around on the lake feeling free and loving Sakura for letting him out.

"why did you let him out" spoke Leader

"because in a strange way, when Jasper having fun, I find it easier to figure out my thoughts. Thought I wonder if I'll ever see him again"

"your half brother feels resentment towards me." Spoke leader, not telling her any more.

"maybe if you let Ryu out, maybe you can be what you want to be, while not being at the hide out" spoke Sakura

"I might do that but Ryu kind of has a problem with being out for no reason"

"so coming out just to relax isn't a reason" Sakura snapped at her father. Sakura father only laughed.

"you are a lot stronger then you think" spoke her father, letting Ryu out from some relaxation.

"how can I be stronger then what I am. Because I let Kabuto get me, I feel weak. Just as weak as I did when I was twelve"

"how so"

"Sasuke and Naruto. They were always protecting me when on a mission, and even when walking around home. I always felt weak, because they were always protecting me"

"strength can be shown in may ways Sakura" spoke her father. Before Sakura could say anything leader went back inside.

"what about Ryu"

"he can stay out for a while longer" Spoke her father heading back in.

Sakura placed a sad smile on her face. "I wish I knew where my strength lye" spoke Sakura to the lake.

"where it always has been and that's in your heart" spoke a voice.

Sakura head shot up. "that voice" looking around Sakura only saw a shadow, but knew who it was.

In side the house,

Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara watched as leader came into the house. Nodding his head he went to sit with them.

"what was that about" spoke Deidara

"Sakura still feels down about what happened, that's all" spoke leader.

"she blames herself for not protecting herself better" spoke Sasuke

"that's about it" spoke leader. "her hatred for herself is a lot more then just this incident" spoke leader. At this leader didn't miss the confusion on Sasuke face.

"think really hard Sasuke. When you were younger, you and Naruto always protected her on mission and at home." Spoke leader looking outside, wondering what he just sensed.

"what are you talking about" wondered Sasuke

"even with the training she has had for the whole village, pretty much, she feels weak because she couldn't protect herself against Kabuto when he took her away" spoke Itachi making sense.

"but how could she. Doesn't she realised that it her heart is her strength" spoke Sasuke.

"she knows, but then she doesn't, and it's because of this confusion she has, she will not understand it until he tell her the truth about that night" spoke Leader

"what night was that" asked Sasuke

"the night I killed her step father"

Back outside,

"Toya, what . . . . . what are you doing here" spoke Sakura

"Sakura" spoke Toya watching his half sister emotions. Looking at her he notice that she was pregnant.

"how, how can you be here, be alive. I saw your body" Sakura had a frighten look on her face. "you can't be him" Sakura walked back to the dock. "you can't be". Sakura keep walking until she felt the end of the pier. Thought not noticing it she fell in.

"aaaahhhhhh" she yelled

Inside the house,

"Sakura"

Leader, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara ran out of the house.

Running over to the pier, the saw someone holding Sakura. A few meters away the saw both Ryu and Jasper growling at the shadow.

"put her down" growled Sasuke in fighting stance

"stand down Sasuke, she's not in danger" spoke leader

'but Jasper and Ryu" he wondered

"won't kill him because he has Sakura, and Sakura would never forgive Jasper for it" spoke leader

"but who is he" spoke Deidara

"her brother, Toya" spoke leader looking straight forward. "Toya, put Sakura down" spoke leader walking towards his daughter.

"I will only give her to the boy named Sasuke Uchiha" spoke Toya

"why me" snapped Sasuke.

"because you are her husband, and I do not know you yet" answered Toya, giving Sasuke a once over. _'his the one snake man wanted for a new body'_

"no funny tricks" spoke Sasuke. _'I've seen this man before, but where'_

"no funny tricks"

Sasuke looked at everyone and wolf, then looked back at Sakura and her brother. Looking again at Sakura, he noticed that she was shaking from the dip she took.

Sasuke walked up to Toya and Sakura. Placing his hands under her knees and her upper back Sasuke took Sakura away from Toya. Jasper and Ryu followed, knowing she was now safe.

"what do you want Toya" spoke leader. Watching Toya, as Sasuke walked back with Sakura shriving in his arms.

"Sasuke take Sakura back inside the house. Ryu, Jasper, go with him" Leader commanded.

Suddenly Sasuke remember where he had seen Toya from.

"you liar. You have seen me before. You work for Orochimaru." snapped Sasuke. Turning around and placing Sakura on the ground. Taking of his outer clothing he placed it around Sakura. Picking her up once again, his body heat started to make an affect on Sakura. Toya started laughing.

"so you do remember me" laughed Toya

"Toya this is no laughing matter" growled leader. "I will ask again. Why are you here" snapped leader, starting to lose his cool.

"my revenge and to watch over Sakura once again" spoke Toya looking pass both Itachi and Leader to Sasuke.

Knowing they weren't getting anywhere, leader looked back at everyone. Sighing, leader made a decision.

"Itachi" Itachi looked at leader. "take Sasuke and Sakura inside and what for an hour, I need to talk to Toya along. Sasuke, do you understand this" snapped leader looking back at the boy

"yes" was all Sasuke spoke. Sasuke had never seen leader this way, so he decided to go along with what he said. As long as it wasn't away from Sakura for the time being, he didn't care.

Itachi and Sasuke left leader to Toya.

"think he'll be fine" asked Sasuke

"leader has he ways of hiding things" spoke Itachi. At this they both looked down at Sakura who was sleeping in Sasuke arms.

"that's true" walking into the house, they notice Jasper and Ryu follow.

"Ryu" questioned the boys.

"leader said he would handle this one on his own" spoke the wolf

"meaning" spoke Sasuke

"the only thing that will be getting hurt in this fight is Toya pride" spoke Itachi closing the door.

"his pride" wondered Sasuke

"like Sakura, he has a problem with the feeling of regret" answered Itachi heading up stairs, Sasuke followed.

"ok then. Hay where's Deidara"

"sleeping" answered Itachi.

"lazy, when he wants to be. Naruto is also out like a light. The only thing that can get him up is ramen" growled Sasuke. Itachi only chuckled. Sasuke noticed this.

"I think this place is starting to make you weak Itachi, you chuckled" smirked Sasuke.

"your lucky your holding Sakura" growled Itachi. Thinking about what Sasuke had said after woods, Itachi could only see his reason for it.

"maybe they are."

Sasuke walked into the bedroom with Sakura.

"Sasuke" he heard.

"your safe. Your half brother and Leader-sama are talking outside"

"oh no". Sakura was out of Sasuke arms and running outside

'_didn't we bring her in for her safety' thought Sasuke aggravated_

"Sakura" he shouted

"what" she shouted back.

"leave them be. You also need to rest. Please don't forget, your coming onto 3 months" spoke Sasuke looking at Sakura

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about them both"

"they'll figure it out Sakura, for now you sleep.

Outside,

"don't be stupid Toya"

"why would I be stupid about killing you. I mean after all you did take my kill." Snarled Toya

"and in doing so, you left Sakura, and she grow up with her mother only" Leader watched the facial expression on Toya.

"then when you finally looked at her again, she had grown up and even had her first crush. Tell me Toya was it fun seeing Sasuke brake her heart" spoke Leader knowing where this was going.

"that boy is no better then you, when Sakura was younger" Toya spoke, looking past leader and into the house.

"yes but that boy came back and made things right with her."

"using her as a baby machine is not caring"

"only at first but now he respects her and even loves her" snarled leader looking at the boy

"how can you be so sure"

"Itachi has told me a lot. Weather you like it or not, she love that man, and he has become to love her Toya"

"are we speaking or fighting"

"well I guess we are now fighting" throwing a kunai at Toya.

"teme" growled Toya jumping back.

Having facing leader sama before Toya knew he was in for a fight. But something was killing him on the inside and he couldn't tell what it was.

'_this feeling what is it. Why do I have a feeling that I wont be able to fight at my best' _

Looking back at leader, Toya started running at him. Leader let Toya get in close.

'_be careful Toya, you know your playing with fire here'_

Realising that Toya was going in for the kill, Leader defended. Jumping into the air leader then followed with some of his own jutsu. Shuriken and kunai were everywhere. Toya was injured in the legs and had a deep gash to his side. Leader on the other hand only had a couple of cuts on his arms and legs.

"teme" growled Toya. Leader said nothing.

Coming once again at leader, Toya went for taijutsu. Punches and kicks, along with feet swipes and attacks trying to knock him out.

"why can't I and a punch on you" spoke Toya. "better yet why wont you fight back"

"because if I did, you would be dead."

"why do you care about that"

"because after this business with Orochimaru, you will be the only family she had left" spoke Leader. Toya stood there shocked.

"what are you talking about." Spoke Toya, eyes showing he was beyond shocked.

"no Uchiha will be killing Orochimaru. That will be my job, and mine alone".

Toya fell on the ground in shock. _'his only here to find the wear bouts of the sound new base. Then he'll finish what they started'_. Toya just stared at leader.

"are you really wiling" shouted Toya to leader

"as long as she lives, I don't care" leader walked into the house.


	12. Intent Known

Toya sat at the edge of the bridge, Leader's words still going through his head. _'as long as she lives, I don't care'_. Toya couldn't understand why leader wanted Sakura alive.

"I better asked him soon, or I will lose my chance" spoke Toya out loud

"lose you chance at what ni-chan" spoke Sakura behind Toya.

"Sakura, shouldn't you be in bed."

Sakura was now seven and a half months pregnant, with the twins. Not only this but she had mastered every know jutsu, from her father. Jasper and her were now close to nee-chan and ni-chan, and nobody missed with Sakura or Jasper was going to bite. Then they would have to worry about the rest of the family.

Thought right now Jasper was inside Sakura resting, from the little training Sakura was still aloud to do, thanks to Sasuke and her father. And you could even say Itachi was a bit curious around Sakura. Learning from when his mother was pregnant from Sasuke, Itachi learned to stay away when she was pissed.

"I'm pregnant, not dying and I'm taken all the moved around time I can, before me butt is kicked into bed" snapped Sakura.

"know what the scary part about you being pregnant is" asked Toya, trying to lead her off topic

"what that's"

"you calmer when pregnant" Sakura looked at her ni-chan in shock.

"your kidding . . . . . . . . . . . . . . right"

"nope, not by a long shot"

"nice to know." Sakura looked at the woods on the other side of the lake. "anyway dinner will be soon and father asked to speak to you about something" Sakura started to wonder off back to the house, when Toya stopped her.

"Sakura"

"hm. . . what's up"

Toya looked at Sakura. _'I can't do it. I know what leader is doing and I can do it. Although he wont admit it, he would rather die then see his daughter die'_. "never mind. I'll be in soon. Where is your father anyway"

"with Tsunade-sama at the moment"

Toya stood. "thanks Sakura." Toya left Sakura at the bridge.

'_what was that about'_. Not thinking on it anymore, Sakura left to finish dinner.

With Tsunade-sama

"so that was your intent all along Leader-sama, or should I say Pein" spoke Tsunade looking at Pein.

"only very few call me that and can keep there lives. But I will need to you help Sakura get through my death." Spoke Pein looking out the window.

"well nice to know Sakura can keep me alive. But you must also understand, no family will be able to help her through this. Your death will and can kill her"

"why would you think that" spoke leader

"because of the ultimate jutsu that your blood can use."

"bringing the dead back to life. This I will not teach her." Spoke leader, now looking at Tsunade.

"and what about her instincts" spoke Tsunade. "you know as well as I do that she will find you."

"that's where Ryu and his son come into play"

"how"

"Ryu will have my chakra and will stay close to Sakura at all cost. Jasper, well only act to knock her out" Leader heard a gasp from Tsunade

"Jasper can do that"

"yes but if he dose, he must keep a close eye on her and the unborn twins. They will also signal you when they have done this. "

"so that's what Ryu has been teaching his son. What about Ryu thought, will he not die when you do"

"no. When I die, Ryu will then belong to the twins. They need a protector each. The first child will have their own but the second will not. This is where Ryu comes in."

"he'll become protector of the second child. But why"

"my way of saying sorry to Sakura for not keeping her safe when younger"

"will the second be able to create as wolf on their own.

"yes but I want Ryu to do this and he knows it. When I die, Ryu will become connected to Sakura until the twins are born. After woods, Ryu will lay dormant, until needed by the young one."

"but why don't you care about how Sakura will take your death. You do realizes that she will blame your death on her behalf, and nobody not even Ryu will be able to change that"

"that I will be taken care of" spoke Leader

"how?"

"explaining by a letter I meant to give her, before I left."

"so why do you need me for al this" you have it planned out"

"I need you to keep her busy"

"kinda hard when she pregnant." Tsunade sighed "but I will try. Anything else"

"her brother Toya" spoke Leader

"what about him"

"that will be up to him. For by now he knows of my intent. Which means I will be talking to him soon about what he wants to do" spoke leader.

"will you take him"

"no. I will only take Sasuke and Itachi"

"WHAT" screamed Tsunade "WHY THEM"

"ouch. Sasuke and Itachi both want pay back to Orochimaru for what he did at Akatsuki and to Sakura"

"that and they both have something to return to"

"yes they will."

"what will you do with the Akatsuki"

"disbanded them, and if any cause trouble, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi will take them out"

"your asking me to let them say in aswell" spoke Tsunade

"yes. Deidara has found a lady here and Kisame, wanted to stay in a home to call his own. Despite how he looks, I know what he'll do."

"find a lady aswell, and of Itachi"

"besides protecting his family, he'll settle down. Don't worry, he only killed the clan because, he was the tool and because the father forget about Sasuke, meaning he was treated like dirt."

"I wonder about that myself" Tsunade sighed. "anything else you would like to tell me?"

"thank you" spoke Leader.

"what" Tsunade asked shocked

"for training Sakura, and making her feel like no mater where she goes, she will always be loved by those at home" spoke Leader turning around singling he was leaving. "you will be forever in my debt for this Tsunade-sama. Anything you would like"

"the leader, Pein of the Akatsuki to come home alive to his daughter." Tsunade looed at the back of Leader.

"the request is taken in from the hokage of hidden village of leaf. I will try for the both of us"

Walking out of the hokage tower leader looked up at the sky. _'Sakura, I can't promise that I will come back alive, but I will come back somehow'_. Walking home leader needed more time. Itachi and Sasuke would also need telling and Deidara would have to go back to tell the rest of the members what was going on.

"so much to do so little time"

Walking home Leader couldn't do anything but sigh. Itachi and Sasuke held Naruto by his arms and legs, while Toya had his arms placed around Sakura carefully, on intent to harm the twins.

"Naruto take that back or your dead meat" growled Sakura.

"no I wont" shouted Naruto "I'm right and you know it. His only here to kill oro-hentai and that's it"

Sakura couldn't move. There was no way her father would use her like that. It just couldn't be true. Sakura looked back at Naruto. She wasn't giving up just yet. Although her father was a leader, he did have his morals.

"Sakura think about what his been doing" snapped Naruto.

"think about it Sakura, he's making secret plans so that your not involved."

"and what about the first time that happen. Look where that got us" Sakura screamed back. Everyone went silent.

"Sakura that wasn't something we wanted to remember" spoke Sasuke looking at his wife, who was now free from Toya's grasp.

"to bad so sad, I was kidnapped because you wouldn't tell me. Besides, did you ever think that I would of stayed behind is you had told me the reason" Sakura head dropped.

"we didn't want you involved" spoke Naruto relaxing. Taken this hint, Sasuke and Itachi let Naruto go.

"HURT OR NOT HE STILL WENT AFTER ME AND IN TURN I NEARLY LOST TWO HEART THAT WOULD AND DO ALSO MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN LOSS ANYONE ELSE" Sakura screamed. Bending her head down Sakura spoke a few more words before leaving.

"I can't lose anyone else. Not now, not ever". Sakura disappeared before anyone could get a word in. Thought they all looked at Naruto.

"what did I do" he snapped as Sasuke was about to hit him.

"let's think for a second dobe. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Sakura-chan, leader is only using you to know the location of oro-hentai new base" finished Itachi knowing leader was there the whole time.

"but he is, isn't he" Naruto spoke looking at Toya

"that Naruto I can not tell you. They are not my actions and I don't fully understand why he is here myself" spoke Toya, also knowing about leader being there the whole time.

Itachi looked at the door frame where leader was leaning on. All he saw was black leaves.

"leader-sama, has and will always think of protecting Sakura before what pain he could cause her. To him as long as Sakura is alive, he also is"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Itachi merely looked then walked away. Sasuke and Naruto where lost on what Itachi was talking about, where Toya wasn't.

'_because Sakura is the only family I have left. I will not see her hurt by that man and his whore, or anybody else for that matter'_. Toya walked to Sasuke and Naruto. Both boys looked at him

"understand this, leader will not kill his only family, he has left"


	13. Father's Heart

Leader had walked through the whole of the village trying to find his daughter. Not knowing where else to look, he went to the grave yard. Leader had found out through Tsunade that Sakura like to be around her mother when in pain or angry.

"Sakura, who did you lose that hurt the most" whispered leader.

Looking at one more place he found Sakura. Kneel infront of the Sakura tree, Leader was amazed to find both Ryu and Jasper laying around her in a protective circle.

"why is it when ever I'm hurt or in pain Jasper and Ryu come to me. It's like they wanted to make sure I'm not hurt and if I'm in pain, they always there to try and make it go away" wonder Sakura patting their fur and looking at leader as he stood there.

"don't forget Jasper is you inner heart, so when you are hurt the first thing that comes to him is to calm you down so your not hurt any more. Thought with Ryu, it's in his nature to make sure his pup is safe"

Sakura looked down at both Ryu and Jasper.

"anything you want to tell me Sakura" spoke Leader.

"when you were watching us in the house, did you understand what I meant." Spoke Sakura looking at her father

"in a way. For the first time, no I wasn't"

"when I was kidnapped by Kabuto, then called Jasper forward, that wasn't the first time it happen. Thought funny thing is I never really remember until now"

"when was this." Spoke Leader wondering this

"the night after meeting you on my fifth birthday. Mum had told it about what I said. That night thought I was safe. I stayed in Toya room. Mum on the other hand didn't have the best of luck."

_Flashback_

_I woke up finding Toya missing, but a lot of shouting going on down stairs. Leaving the bed I went to find Toya, thought I found something else instead. Walking around I lead myself into the kitchen. Arriving there I saw mum dead on the ground. Forgetting about Toya and it, I ran to mum screaming._

"_mummy. Mummy. MUMMY" I started to scream. About to scream again, I was hit into the kitchen cupboard. _

"_that stupid whore, should've listen to me." He said. Not moving at all, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and he was blind drunk. _

"_daddy what happen to mummy and Toya." I asked coming into a kneeling position_

"_mummy and Toya, mummy and Toya. You should be more worried about yourself you ungrateful brat" he shouted. _

"_what"_

_I watch as he came close. All I could fell on the other hand was a killing intent, and it was all on me. Looking to my side I saw mummy eyes. The were open. What scared me the most was they held terror in them. Not only that but mum was still alive. _

"_mummy" I whispered, reaching out my hand I almost held her hand but stopped when dad through a kunai at mum's head. Bedding itself in her head she died._

_My mother blood splatter all over me. Some went into my mouth. Chocking back on sob and tears trying to come out, I didn't know what to do. Toya was missing and my mother was killed infront of my eyes. _

"_mummy" I horsed. _

_I watch as he picked her up and flung her at me. Mum's body fell a few feet away from mine. I couldn't think on what to do. He had killed my mother when at dinner they were doing the normal parent thing, and now mum was gone for good. Looking up I watch as he came forward, slow steps to scare me. But he didn't even have to do that. I was scare, and wish I had my real father here. _

_He then stopped infront of me. Rising his hands slowly I watched as he was about to hit me. Closing my eyes, I thought of the first thing that came to my head._

"_daddy, help me" I screamed in my head_

_Flashback end_

"all I remember after that was hearing a growl, then blacking out. Then the Haruno family found me and I became their daughter because Miss Haruno at the time couldn't have children"

"that growl was from Jasper." Spoke leader

"I was wondering about that"

"funny isn't it" spoke leader

"what that" asked Sakura

"I came to this village to find the new location. But seeing you come home that night, from the hospital, I couldn't do it. I couldn't find it in me to leave after that"

"so you decided instead of killing him for the fun of it, you'll kill Orochimaru for me and the family to live. Not even caring for the pain you could cause me" snapped Sakura. This in turn, awoke both Ryu and Jasper. Leader only sighed

"Sakura, you are the only thing I created in my life that I didn't think was a mistake" leader spoke kindly "when I was over with your mother, I found out through one of the members she was pregnant, and that it was my child. I couldn't believe it." Leader sat down beside Ryu and stroked his fur

"for me I thought I would have to be the one taken care of you. But one night I found you mother under the Sakura tree. At the time she was six months with you"

_Flashback:_

"_why don't you get rid of it" I spoke_

_Sakura mother turned around to look at me. When I saw her eyes, I felt something inside my heart. Looking at me in the eyes she told me the reason_

"_because he believes it's his. That and I will not kill someone, a child, no, an infant when not even coming into this world." She looked back at the Sakura tree_

"_am I excepted to have anything to do with the infant" I snarled. Sakura mother shocked her head. This I didn't understand. "why am I not" I asked. She only smirked_

"_because I think the last thing the leader of the Akatsuki would want a child running around the compound" she smiled at me. I looked at her in shock._

"_you new and yet you let me bed you" I spoke "why"_

"_because I was lonely and so where you" _

"_we bedded each other because of our looniness" leader laughed. Her mother also laughed at that fact. Looking back I only stared_

"_Leader –sama" she asked. I only looked at her saying continue "All I asked is that you see her when she is born, after that you can forget about her" her mother left that one request with me and started to walked away. My talking stopped her _

"_I will visit her only once and name her. That is all" I spoke_

"_Thank you. Until her birth, don't kill to much" I turned around when I heard this. I only smirked at the women. "until that time" _

_Flashback end:_

"when you were born, I couldn't take my eyes of you. Your mother found it every amusing. I couldn't think of a name. There wasn't any that fitted."

"so how did Sakura come to be"

"the first time your mother and I met was under a Sakura tree." Leader spoke "you mother knew of my intent and only nodded her head in argument. Sakura you became."

"was there a secret meaning to it" spoke Sakura

"why do you ask" spoke leader

"every time mum would speak my name, I saw so much love in her eyes. Thought I knew it wasn't for my step father"

"to her and in a way to me, being with each other made us stronger. Like how you put your live on the line for the twins." Leader spoke "Sakura the greatest power anybody can have is someone to protect. The power that comes from the will to protect is amazing."

"so why is mine so strong"

"because you love them aswell." Leader placed his palm on Sakura forehead "love and protection are the most strongest force you could ever have. This is why you are so strong Sakura. You may not think about it, but you believe in the people around your for strength, and they respond in any way they can"

Sakura sighed against her father hand.

"I can't stop you can I" she whispered

"no you can't" leader looked at Sakura and sighed "I will be taken Sasuke and Itachi with me. Deidara won't leave when he now has a lady and Naruto will be staying to protect you along with Ryu and Jasper"

"but what if I wanted my father to come back alive, along with my brother and my husband" Sakura looked at her father, tears started to go down her eyes.

"I will not promise anything for my own life, but I will give you back your husband and brother-in-law" Leader wiped Sakura tears away. "I couldn't watched you grow, and I haven't once helped you when you were in trouble." Leader held Sakura's right cheek in her hand. "Sakura, my daughter, you have a life, that I will make sure you can keep. I will not let anymore of your family be taken away. Do you understand Sakura?"

"hai" Sakura head feel. "I still wish you could be there" she sniffed

"I'll find away" leader lifted Sakura into a protective arms. "you are my daughter and I do love you, like I loved your mother"

"daddy I have one favour to ask" Sakura looked at her father. Leader looked done at her. Rising his eyes he told her she could continue. "can I name our son after you" Leader was about to tell Sakura, but she feel asleep.

Ryu and Jasper looked between Sakura and Leader.

"why would she ask that" spoke Ryu

"because Ryu, Sakura wants to have that same love her mother and I did"

Holding Sakura in a secure hold leader, Ryu and Jasper headed home

'when are you leaving" spoke Ryu

"tomorrow night." Leader looked at the wolves "Ryu, Jasper, you are to take care of them. Do you understand"

Spoke leader.

"we do"

Leaving the Sakura tree, all three males headed home, with their one true reason for staying living in leaders arms.


	14. Let it Began Pt1

The next morning, Sakura woke up to a lonely bed. Feeling where Sasuke sleep, she found it cold.

'_wonder where he is'_ thought Sakura.

Having a shower and putting on a maternity dress with her normal black shorts, Sakura went down stairs. Walking into the kitchen she was meat with Naruto and Deidara having a face off.

"what are you two doing" spoke Sakura to the boys. Deidara was the first to speak

"Itachi, Sasuke and Leader-sama are talking with Tsunade, and Naruto and I got bored, so we decided to have a staring contest instead."

"yep" answered Naruto. Sakura twitched.

"boys" spoke Sakura. Deidara and Naruto stopped having there staring contest and looked at Sakura. Thought started to shrink away, towards the door. "if your that bored than go outside and train for kami-sama sake." Naruto and Deidara bow and thank Sakura for the suggestion. Deciding not to take the back door went through the front door.

"that was scary" whispered Naruto. "I've never seen Sakura this mad"

"wonder if it has anything to do with the three leaving"

Having their shoes on, they were both about to walk out of the hose when Naruto and Sasuke walked into each other.

"dobe, where you going"

"away from hurricane Sakura. She pissed and has even been twitching"

"hn." Was the only answer they got.

"hurricane Sakura" spoke Leader, looking at the boys wanting an answer

"when Sakura was pissed, she would go on a hurricane rant, and want to kill anything and everything" spoke Naruto

"the only way to stop her is to let her have a spar with the person she wants to kill. Lucky for us that always meant Kakashi-sensei.

"why him"

"porn" spoke Sakura leaning on the wall "and I can't fight anyone, but hurricane Sakura, as you say Naruto and Uchiha, hasn't even arrived." Naruto smiled with fear and Sasuke looked at Sakura with venom.

"Uchiha" he snarled. Sakura looked at all the boys then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossom into the main bedroom.

"not happy Sakura" was all anyone said.

All the boys were in the lounge room. Naruto and Deidara decided not to go training. They were forced to keep an eye on Sakura charka.

"well about what we're doing" spoke Itachi looking at Leader and Sasuke.

"first of, where is he" spoke Sasuke looking at Leader and Itachi.

"right now he is doing new experiments on the border of fire and rain." Spoke leader

"how on the border" wonder Naruto

"underground dobe" snapped Sasuke at Naruto for being so stupid.

"Deidara" spoke Leader

"hai"

"you are to go to Akatsuki and dismantle the organisation within half an hour. If they have no where to go, then tell them, the leaf village will give them a home, but they must behave and never, I repeat never go after the Kyubbi. (sp)" snapped leader

"hai. I understand" spoke Deidara knowing leader meant business.

"Sasuke, Itachi" spoke leader.

"hai" they both started. Even thought they were Uchiha, they could tell that Sakura got her temper from leader, which meant his was stronger if not given the right respect.

"we leave tonight at midnight. Until then, Itachi have your eyes double check and healed by Tsunade. Sasuke, calmed Sakura down. The last thing we need is for her to have a prematura birth of the twins, tell her no lies but tell her the truth aswell. Understand"

"hai" spoke Sasuke, looking out of the lounge room to the staris, that lead to the bedroom that lead to his wife.

Deidara ready himself for the journey home. Itachi had a twice over by Tsunade about his eyes, Leader and Naruto were training Naruto to be better about his moves and how he acts.

"leader-sama" spoke Deidara, stopping leader and Naruto looked at Deidara. Leader nodded his head in a sign saying you may leave. Naruto snickers and decided to torment Deidara a little.

"have a safe journey Deidara, you lady friends will be waiting for you."

"Naruto" Deidara spoke with venom.

"enough. Deidara you have two days to complete getting there and getting back, and I will know if you take longer. After this mission you will then be a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves." Leader spoke with death in his voice. "do you understand" spoke leader

"hai" spoke Deidara.

"Itachi, Sasuke, time to leave" snapped and shouted Leader.

"I thought we weren't leaving till tomorrow" spoke Itachi coming from the kitchen

"change of plans. Grabbed your gear and meet me out in the Uchiha main gate. I'll get Sasuke" leader left the room.

"what's wrong with him" Naruto spoke out loud.

"something he's felt in the environment has changed, and it has to do with Orochimaru" spoke Itachi. Looking out side the window, Itachi saw the last of Deidara fade into the distance.

Leader headed up stairs, but stoped when he saw Sasuke coming down the stairs.

"and of Sakura"

"couldn't even get into the room, thought she did give me this to give to you" Sasuke handed Leader the note. All he could do was smirk.

'what's it say" asked Sasuke, leader handed Sasuke the note to him. He could only smirk aswell. Placing the note into his pocket they left the mansion.

Sakura looked out of the master bedroom window. Feeling a tear run down her eyes, she wish she could go, but knew, she would only put the children in danger if she did go.

"please, everyone, come back alive".

Ryu and Jasper watch Sakura as she looked out the window. Ryu was feeling the pain from leader about what was going to happen and a little bit of the laughed left from the note Sakura gave them. Looking back at Sakura he gave the words he knew would work the best.

"mistress" spoke Ryu. Sakura looked at Ryu. Ryu took this as a sign to continue "they will come back, after all, what a family without the adult male to cause problem in a family, no matter what" Sakura laughed at what Ryu said.

"to true Ryu, to true. Come tomorrow is a busy day and then their still getting Naruto ready for his fifth date with his girl."

Taking one more glance out the window, Sakura felt her eyes become droopy. When hearing her breathing even out, Ryu and Jasper took the normal places, Jasper let sleep take over him. Ryu watched them both. Looking out the window, Ryu sent all of her concerns to the three heading to save a family that they all belonged to.

Leader, Itachi and Sasuke where heading to Rain and Fire border. Leader had to stop for a minute.

"Ryu I swear, you'll pay for that" snapped leader out loud.

"leader-sama what is it" Asked Itachi,

"just Ryu trying to convince me one last time" spoke Leader

"what would convince you" wonder Sasuke, looking at leader.

"no one that is alive" spoke Leader, thinking of Sakura's mother. _'will you try to convince me in my mind my love' _wonder leader. "let's move"

"hai " was his only replay.

Two day worth of travel with 1hour breaks in the day and night, for revitalizing charka and sleep, was all they had, thought for what they were all fighting for, that's all they needed. Finally coming to the border of Fire and Rain, they stopped in a inn, for the night.

"how much longer till we reach him" spoke Sasuke

"from what I can tell, half a day, if he doesn't move" spoke leader

"that's good to know"

"when do we move out" spoke Itachi

"first we find and kill a subordinate, then enter and kill them all"

"even the experiments" asked Sasuke

"yes, they would survive much longer anyway"

"so when do you start" spoke Itachi looking at Leader, wondering if he to had felt it.

"when we kill the rat underneath Sasuke's bed" snapped Leader, finding the intruder.

Sasuke jumped of the bed onto the cycling, and Itachi and Leader grabbed the intruder. They boy looked at them with deep hazel eyes. Only about 4 foot, with blonde hair reaching his shoulders, thought in a half up half down hair style.

Thinking it was ok to let him go, they stopped when catching sight of his head band.

"sound" snarled Sasuke, staying attached to the cycling.

"it's bigger then a rat, leader-sama" spoke Itachi looking at Leader holding the boy

"so it would seem" spoke Leader also looking at the boy. Itachi wanted answers.

"what do you want boy" spoke Itachi

"never tell you" spoke the boy

"to bad" spoke Itachi, taken the boy into the connecting bathroom. All anyone could hear was screaming.

"poor kid" spoke Sasuke, thinking of Sakura to drown out the screaming.

"I would agree" spoke Leader.

Itachi walked out 2 hours later with everything they need to get one of them into the base. Thought they all decided that Itachi go, cause he was the one that did all the work, let him have first kill after all.


	15. Let it Began Pt2

According to the rat, he was to capture Sasuke and Leader, killing Itachi, if that's was possible, and take them to the base. Leader and Sasuke were going to be combined into one body, which meant, Orochimaru would have everything they both had. So much for that plan. They decided to make a new plan.

_The Plan:_

_First, Itachi will render us unconscious, then change into the death rat. Sasuke, you and I will be unconscious for about 9hours, that should give Itachi enough time to find and be a subordinate to Orochimaru. The good thing about the last raid is Kabuto was killed by Ryu. _

"so much for this being easy" spoke Itachi out loud. Walking down the path, Itachi realized that he had to hurry. He only had 5 hours left. Stopping at a river, he took a look around. Sensing charka all around him he stepped into a fighting stance.

"chee…it's only us blonde" spoke another.

"I think he did good" spoke one to the side.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Leader of the Akatsuki. How the great have fallen. Thought I would like to know how you handle Uchiha Itachi."

"used a mirror when he tried too activated it" spoke Itachi aka blonde.

"nice one. No one has ever thought of that"

'_wouldn't work any way stupid'_ thought Itachi looking around. "what now." He spoke

"now we go see what he wants. I wonder is he'll go after the women."

"why her" spoke Itachi, hating this already.

"she has Uchiha blood running in those children because of daddy here" he spoke poking Sasuke head with his foot. "come, we better go, he waits"

"right" spoke Itachi picking up Sasuke, while another picked up Leader.

_The Plan:_

_After meeting up with the, Itachi will carry Sasuke and slowly realise him from the effects. Me on the other hand leave till last. Bargain with Orochimaru about using m body only. He'll want the strongest, and that I am, in a way. After doing this. Fully realise the justu on both of us, and Orochimaru will fall by my hands. _

"_what about us" spoke Sasuke_

"_kill everyone and everything. None can be left alive. If this to happen, Orochimaru might transfer his mind to them." Spoke Leader. "understood" _

"_hai" spoke Itachi and Sasuke_

"_Itachi make a second clone and kill two of them. Place most of your chakra into the second _

"_good, and hopefully we can all be back in time for the birth" spoke leader. _

Walking down a hall way after arriving, Itachi released the jutsu more on Sasuke. Sasuke reacted by twitching his fingers a litter, telling him "I'm awake". Itachi only smirked at his brothers actions. Coming to a door, Itachi moved Sasuke on his shoulder telling him to be still. Walking into a main hall Orochimaru sat on his seat. Smirking at the four men.

"well done" he spoke. "but the one with leader has to go" spoke Orochimaru. Said person shit themselves. Orochimaru lashed out at him and killed him.

Watching him fall to the ground Itachi dropped Sasuke on the floor next to him.

"be nice to my new body boy. I don't want it injured" snapped Orochimaru

"why, what's so great about an Uchiha anyway?" spoke Itachi, wondering if the plan would work.

"their eyes"

"but what about the other one" spoke Itachi

"leader" spoke Orochimaru

"yeah what about him, isn't he powerful as well"

"very true"

"so what would you suggest Itachi Uchiha"

"you really want my opinion"

"yes I do, considering you just gave me what I want"

"bring their body together. That way you can have both of their powers" spoke Itachi looking at Sasuke who was clenching his teeth together.

"well well well, I never knew you could do that." Orochimaru looked down at the two. "what do you want in return"

"the girl. . . . . . Little brothers wife"

"how will you pull that off." Wondered Orochimaru

"body changing jutsu" Orochimaru only laughed at this.

"the girl is yours, and the two coming along aswell" spoke Orochimaru.

_The Plan. _

"_after Itachi tell Orochimaru of his own plans well then be separated and placed into different cells. Itachi will follow Orochimaru orders. Around midnight, free us then we start the killing. After that we go home" _

"_Leader I wonder if this is a good idea anymore. If Orochimaru saw through\ me, will he not see through you and little brother" _thought Itachi resting in his bed.

Leader and Sasuke were sitting in a cell each. Sasuke was thinking about Sakura and Leader was sleeping while thinking of his lover.

_DREAM TIME: _

Leader was walking in the park of some where, but couldn't think where he had seen this place before. Looking around once again, he saw the familiar Sakura tree, under the tree was Sakura mother. Thought only in her normal clothing. This Leader couldn't understand. Looking around once more he looked back at his lover. She was looking straight at him.

"what is this place" he asked

"A place in your dreams. A place of your mind kept this memory in your head to remember me. Now I'm using this to make you see what your about to do to our daughter"

"I wonder if you were going to try and find away to convince me" spoke Leader. 'why can't you let me do this. I want to die to save our daughter"

"because her heart is already breaking, knowing that you are going to die"

"Ryu will be there" snapped Leader.

"Ryu may be about to help her mind, but he could never fix the damage torn into her heart."

"you really don't want me to die, do you."

"I would rather have that man give me a beaten because Sakura didn't look like him, then see her heart torn into pieces"

"I would do that much damage" spoke leader not believing his ears.

"would you really like to know, or only worry" spoke her mother. "my love you must understand, although you will die, dying here within Orochimaru is not your time. Understand this and find the strength to return to our daughter, for the both of us"

"but where can I find it" spoke Leader

"the same place Sakura found hers" his lover pointed to his heart "in there. All the love for her and me will give you the extra strength needed. I love you and only you"

With those word, his lover left him.

_DREAM TIME END _

Leader awoke from his dream to find Itachi and Sasuke looking at him.

"Leader-sama" whispered Itachi. Leader looked at both Sasuke and Itachi. Standing up he left the cell room. Now he was free of his cage, Orochimaru would play with his life for the pain he cause everyone.


	16. Heading Home

Crashes and bangs where heard all around the sound base. No one knew what was going on till they where killed by an Uchiha or leader.

"well that's the base taken care of." Spoke Sasuke

"we go after Orochimaru" snarled Leader.

"hai" they both answered heading towards where they knew Orochimaru would be.

Orochimaru was waiting for the three when they arrived.

"sssoo sssorry to ssse that you don't want to join Itachi." Spoke Orochimaru, looking at the elder Uchiha.

"yessssss" mocked Itachi, "what a Sssshame"

"insssolent boy" snarled Orochimaru heading for Itachi, but was stopped by a charka shield. "what the" Orochimaru looked at Sasuke.

"don't even think about it" snarled Sasuke, pointing behind Orochimaru.

There standing there ready to fight for the life he could have was leader, aka Pein of the Akatsuki.

"So my battle is with you" Spoke Orochimaru.

"for everything you have caused, yes it is" snapped leader thinking of everything.

"ssssso I wanted a new body, and wanted a child of the girl to have asssss another body. You never cared until now" spoke Orochimaru wondering why he would care so much for a girl he never really meet.

"because she is all the family I have left. And I'll be damned if I see her cry over my death, or any others for that matter, unless it is their time" yelled leader

"to protect what you want is to make it a goal, to make that goal in the first place you must also know all about the goal in the first place" spoke Orochimaru looking at leader "is that not what you told me when I first came"

"and now I know why I said those world" spoke leader.

"why that" snarled Orochimaru

"to see her show a real smile I must go back, and to make sure I die when I must I must take in everything that I was given, and to do this and understand even further, I will kill you and head home to watch her give birth to my grandchildren" snarled leader.

Taken battle stance, leader and Orochimaru charged at each other. Taken the first hits of many to come, leader and Orochimaru knew one would die and the other would live, thought if it was him, Orochimaru knew Itachi and Sasuke would take him down.

'_Sakura, you have had a life that I could not share it with you. But for everything I have done, I will give them all a life with no Orochimaru'_ leader looked at Orochimaru. _'you will live no longer'_ Leader and Orochimaru started with kunai and shrunken.

Throwing them they both deflected each others attack. The battle had began, and this time Orochimaru would die.

Kunai and shrunken where everywhere, thought at the moment leader and Orochimaru were having a tai-jutsu fight, cause of being all out of weapons and the other jutsu.

Left punches, right punches, and even the low bow to the groin was included, but they decided no way. Even if they were enemies, they also had there pride. No man deserved to be hit there by another unless by accident.

"You bastard" screamed Orochimaru coming in for another punch.

"back at you" leader spoke blocking the punch.

Orochimaru came in for a head punch. Leader ducked and palm slammed in the chest, sternum, and rib cage, effectively brackens them inside of his body. Before retreating, Orochimaru felt another five palm slams hit the same area, stopping all he moves, bracken his ribcage, and pushing his left side of the broken ribcage into his heart. All looked on and the once snake sannin, leader or the non-existent sound country, know as Orochimaru.

"but how" he chocked, wanting to know the answer

"nothing you would understand Orochimaru. I have had the strength to kill many" leader looked at Orochimaru as he died "that is all you will ever understand"

"your power thought" wised Orochimaru "where did it come from."

"from a place I thought didn't exist inside of me." Taken a kunai out of the ground, leader throw it a Orochimaru head. Landing in the middle, leader then took charka into his hand.

Running then jumping into his kunai imbedded into Orochimaru head, leader punch it with everything he had. This in turn drove the kunai deeper, bracken his head into forth, they rolled around on the ground.

Leader took a step back and turned to the boys. Itachi and Sasuke looked at both Orochimaru head, what was left, and to leader.

"what is it" spoke leader

"now I know where Sakura got her temper from" spoke Sasuke.

"only half the other came from her mother. Now besides Sakura, that women really did put fear into my heart" spoke leader laughing. Looking around he knew it was time to leave, Sakura would be given birth soon and Sasuke and he still needed to fix what had happen before they left.

"let's go, we still have to talk to Sakura" spoke leader

"I was afraid of that" spoke Sasuke, thinking of her temper.

"don't worry Sasuke, will face her temper together" spoke leader.

"great" Sasuke spoke only with a sarcastic smile on his face "just what I need"

"what do you think I will do" wonder leader looking at Sasuke.

"hide behind me"

"maybe I will, maybe I wont" leader looked at both of the boys. "I have another request"

Itachi and Sasuke just looked at him.

"call me Pein from now on. After all, there is no more Akatsuki" spoke Pein walking back.

Itachi and Sasuke nodded their headed in argument. Turning around to the body of Orochimaru, Sasuke and Itachi burned the rest.

"bit blood thirsty, isn't that boys." Asked Pein. Sasuke and Itachi looked at leader.

"making sure he doesn't come back" spoke Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly, fell to the ground in pain. "what the" he spoke. Not understanding what was going on.

"the curse seal" spoke leader, looking at the boy. Walking behind Sasuke leader looked at the mark. It was slowly fading. Looking back at Sasuke, leader saw him panting.

"Sasuke" spoke Pein, a grunt was a yes, "there is good news and bad news" Sasuke looked at Pein, saying once again continue. "bad news, is this is going to kill, but the good news is the curse seal is going for good, meaning that he really is dead"

"great" snarled Sasuke "he's as sarcastic as Sakura" he snapped. "how long" he spoke

"a little while" Pein remember what Sasuke said "what do you mean as sarcastic as my daughter" Pein snapped.

"never mind" Spoke Sasuke, feeling another wave of pain, run through his body _'didn't even answer my question'_ thought Sasuke. _'this may take awhile' _

Sasuke clenched his teeth as another wave of pain made itself known. _'this may take awhile, longer then what I want it to'. _

"wonder how Sakura is doing in Konoha" spoke Sasuke through gasped pf air.

"better then you I hope" spoke leader.

"same here"

Well Sakura wasn't doing so well in Konoha. Three anbu teams have come home in a horrible conditions, and Tsunade, needed all of the available. Which meant even a pregnant Sakura, who only had two weeks left.

As she was walking, Sakura felt as thought her three boys had done what they needed to do and were heading home.

'_thank god, I can't stand another one of Kisame, Deidara and Naruto having a straying contest. One more and I'll kill them' _

After Deidara, and the boys left, Naruto and Sakura had the house to themselves, but after Deidara returned he had Kisame with him.

'_how many more do I have to have at the house'._ Thought Sakura did think about the others. Many of them decided to stay away from their own village, but also leave near Konoha. After all, they really didn't have anywhere to go as it was.

Tsunade on the other hand loved the fact, but told the boys, if they wanted they could always asked Sasuke, Itachi and Pein to live in the Uchiha residents. That didn't go very well but they asked if Sakura could ask for them.

Giving in Sakura only nodded her head, thought did call them chicken about it After all she had somewhere to live, they were the ones looking for a home. Sakura looked into the skies.

'_Please come home soon, or there will be death' _thought Sakura, going to the hospital.

Ryu and Jasper on the other hand were walking with Sakura to the hospital, both knowing that Pein, Itachi and Sasuke were on there way home.


	17. A New Beginning

Itachi, Pein and Sasuke returned to their new home. Jumping onto the wall of the village, all three looked out onto the village once again.

"can we really stay and live here" Spoke Sasuke thinking of everything that had happen

"sure we can" spoke Pein

"hn" was Itachi lovely reply "what of the others"

"we'll have to see what they do" Pein answered, hearing Itachi.

"well then lets go home" spoke Sasuke

"yes. Bed" was all the leader could say.

"and who said you were staying in the house" snapped Sasuke at Pein. Pein walked off. Only looking back at Sasuke and Itachi, with a wicked smirked on his face.

"try and stop him" was all Itachi spoke.

"well as long it isn't anyone else. Besides my ne-chan" Sasuke smirked at what he said.

"if you say so Sasuke" smirked Itachi. Walking home to the Uchiha compound. When walking up to Pein, who was out side of the house, both brother stopped dead looking at the compound and the outside of the house.

"WHAT IN THE FOUR HOKAGE HAVE YOU DONE NARUTO" screamed a voice at the blonde ninja.

"s.s.s.ssa. . . . . Sakura-chan" shuttered Naruto looking behind all three, to the pink hair soon so be mother. "it wasn't my fault for a change honest" pleaded Naruto walking and hiding behind Deidara and Kisame. Sakura looked at the said two. Both had their hands up in defence.

"who did then" Sakura growled low and dangerous, gathering charka into her fist, ready to let lose.

Sasuke, Itachi and Pein looked on in interest.

"well it's a long story" spoke Deidara.

"long story" Sakura breathed slowly making hard to calm herself down. "how about a short story from me" she snapped her eyes open to the three infront of her, then turned to all the corners that was around. "AND THE REST OF YOU BETTER HAVE A EXPLANATION FOR WHEN I'M DONE" Sakura screamed. Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu came out from their hiding place.

"hi Sakura-sama" they all shuttered looking at the growling women.

Sasuke, Itachi and Pein didn't know what to make of this. They come back from a mission. Wanting to nothing more to go home and sleep only to find the members of Akatsuki and Naruto trying to escape Sakura and her wrath.

"well this is interesting welcome home to at the list" spoke Pein looking at everyone.

"indeed" spoke Itachi and Sasuke. Sakura froze at hearing those voices.

'_Itachi, Sasuke-kun, and . . . . . and . . . . ." _Sakura couldn't do it. Turning around slowly her eyes fell upon her father standing there, smirking at the wrath Sakura had shown. Feeling a great weight taking of her shoulders, Sakura ran at her father. "DADDY" she screamed.

Running fully into her father Sakura once again broke down. "you came home after all" she spoke. Looking at the other two, Sakura smiled widely aswell. Walking over to Itachi, Sakura hugged her brother-in-law, "welcome back home Itachi", then her husband.

Sakura kissed Sasuke gently and with a great welcome home. Resting her head on Sasuke Right shoulder to listen to his heart beat, she spoke one more time.

"welcome home all three and thanks for keeping each other safe, By the way there all yours to hurt." Sasuke felt Sakura become heavy. Looking done she was sleeping.

'well boys, mind telling me what happen" spoke Pein looking at the state of the compound and how Sakura relaxed straight away knowing that, Itachi, Pein and Sasuke were here.

"we're in so much trouble" spoke Tobi now hiding behind Deidara.

"uh-hu. Cause it was teme's, Sakura's and Itachi's and maybe Pein house we trashed with the party and there is only one down, and that's cause she pregnant" spoke Naruto placing more fear into them.

"we're toast" the all spoke.

"yes you are" spoke Sasuke, holding Sakura bridal style. Turning to the house, Sasuke looked at Pein and Itachi. "make sure they clean it up, all of it that they broke, before you send them to the hospital" spoke Sasuke walking into the house then to his room.

"that we will do" spoke Itachi " suck idots to cause so much such damage when knowing we would be home soon" Itachi smirked. "Pein-sama, how about you.

"wouldn't miss this" both men smirked when knowing this, everyone else at the moment would rather deal with Sakura. And their faces showed it

"Sorry boys, but it wouldn't be a punishment if that was to happen" spoke Pein. Sasuke left with Sakura in the house finally, knowing they would handle it.

"bakas" was the only answer to anyone.

Later on that night with 20 broken ribs, 14 limbs of arms and legs broken, and a concussion for Deidara using Naruto as a shield, everyone was in bed. Expect four members of the growing family.

"well that was interesting was welcome home" spoke Pein, happy with the cleaning and beating the deadly seven got for damaging the house.

"couldn't of done it better myself, if I had the energy" spoke Sakura looking at her father as Itachi and himself re-told her what had happen after she pass out from yelling to much at the boys. "I hope Naruto will be ok. He always was a good shield, but for Deidara to use him like that, that burns me deep" snarled Sakura, only to be held from behind by Sasuke.

"don't worry, the house was fixed and they got what was coming to them" spoke Sasuke, trying to keep her calm.

"that they did"

"hn"

"always with the comments" spoke Sakura, never taken her eyes of the night. Thought it was about to become a night to remember. Saying there good nights to each other, they went to bed.

During the night Sasuke was awoken by Sakura crying and holding her belly.

"Sakura what's wrong?" spoke Sasuke, looking at his wife in pain.

"the baby, is coming" she spoke.

"but your dad and Itachi are still asleep" he snapped getting everything ready.

"Jasper will tell them, please take me to the hospital" Sakura spoke, breathing as she was taught.

"ok then" Taken Sakura to the hospital, he sense Itachi and Pein following behind. "jasper was fast" he spoke

"that's my boy" laughed Sakura trying to hide the pain she felt.

"we're almost there Sakura"

"nice to know. And you're here which means I'm killing you afterwards. "

"if you say so honey" smirked Sasuke looking at his wife.

_(AN: Won't go through Sakura's birth. Sasuke thought on things, so they will be along couple of paragraphs, and Jasper will come into it, Jasper__**bold**__)_

Sasuke waited outside of the labour ward, hearing Sakura try with all her might to hold in her screams.

'_she gone through so much. I've put her through much, yet the one that has hurt the most was when she found out about her bloodline. Then being kidnapped and our child was at risk, thought instead of running away, she was willing to give it away to save our children. There so much she has done, yet I don't think I can ever make it up to her, for not being there'. _

'_**but you are by just being there Uchiha Sasuke'**_

'_are you sure about that Jasper'_

'_**with all my heart. Sakura has thought over many things while you, your brother and mistress's father were out on your mission'**_

'_want to tell my the one you want to tell me'_

'_**That all three of you will always be her heart her strength and her weakness. Although she will have the children to worry about, her three adult boys will always have what she needs to get through anything that is thrown at her. **_

'_because we gave her that much'_

'_**just being in her thoughts, gets and got her through the day. She loves the family she has and she couldn't and wouldn't give that up for anything. Sakura is who she is. She may not be as cunning as Pein, ruthless as Itachi or even as strong as what you have become, but each time, she there to talk to you. To help with the burdens the three of you may carry, and to give you all the heart and support you need of a female family member. Her strength is in her heart and Sakura-sama knows this, thanks to the village, Akatsuki and her family that could never be replaced.**_

'_I never realized that we gave her so much. Yet she hasn't asked for anything in return. Sakura really is the heart of the family now. Even with the kids.' _

'_**to many of the growing family, Sakura will always be know as the second mother to the Uchiha clan, beside from your own mother.'**_

'_I miss mother, but thanks to Sakura, I get to see how well she can handle Uchiha children as they grow up.'_

'_**a lot more then you think. Sasuke, Sakura will die before u, but understand something, she will not leave for the next word until you do. Sakura had decided to wait for her boys, so that you all can go into the next world together'**_

'_silly Sakura.'_

'_**silly Sakura indeed master Sasuke'**_

Jasper and Sasuke stop the talk when Sakura stop all her screaming. Tsunade came out of the room with his first born son. Handing him over to Sasuke, he was congratulated on also having another boy. Looking beside him Sasuke saw jasper disappear back into Sakura so she had the energy to name the boys with Sasuke.

"you may go in. Thought don't be surprised if she falls asleep."

'why is that" spoke Sasuke

"because you'll have two stubborn boys on your hands, especially the first born." Tsunade smiled at the look in Sasuke eyes.

"would get that from Sakura" spoke Sasuke taking his first born into Sakura.

Walking in there he notice how drained she looked. Sakura had a chuckle at this. Sakura heard her husband.

"the one in your arms in as stubborn as me"

"really now" wonder Sasuke looking at the second in the crib next to Sakura bed.

"you'll also be proud to know, no pink hair" chuckled Sakura.

"pink hair or not there still me sons.

"what shall we call them"

"well there twins so how about something that goes together with each other" spoke Sasuke.

"something to go together" Sakura thought for a moment then had an idea "how about Kaijin _(ash)_ and Kemuri _(smoke)_." Spoke Sakura

"I like it. Welcome tot the family Kaijin and Kemuri.

Sakura fell asleep knowing well her children would be safe with their father around.

"_this really is a new beginning, and for once the only thing I can think of, is how to handle Naruto when his wife becomes pregnant. Here comes a headache'_

Looking out into the village, Sasuke realized that for him and his new family, however big is was, it was and end and the start to a new beginning for many.


End file.
